


A Dangerous Mind

by nott_in_hel



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Private School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Violent situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nott_in_hel/pseuds/nott_in_hel
Summary: Takanori Matsumoto is a sixteen year old teenager who is trying to get through high school. Really? That’s all any teenager can hope for, right? With dangers arising and feelings unfolding, how is he going to survive the year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm going to add tags as I go so I don't spoil the plot. I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me how or if you like it!

Takanori Matsumoto, known to his friends as Ruki, was a sixteen year old teenager who was trying to get through high school. Really? That’s all any teenager can hope for. Uruha, Shou and Kai were his three best friends. They did everything together from classes to clubs. They knew his deepest secrets and judged him for nothing. He was the youngest of three brothers. His eldest brothers J and Miyavi were as overprotective as they were highly invested in everything he did. J was twenty-three and gearing up to take on his first big task from their father. Miyavi was eighteen and getting ready to pick a college to go to.

After his mother died when he was nine, his family had become more untrustworthy of outsiders.

His father paying more attention to his business than before.

That business of his?

His father was the head of one of the largest yakuza gangs in Japan. Not that anyone at school knew that. They just thought his father was a CEO of a major company.

“Ruki! Are you even listening to me?” Shou asked, “Aoi’s looking at you again.”

The red head blushed and ducked his head down.

Yuu Shiroyama, also known to the entire school population as Aoi, was one of the most popular guys that attended. His best friend, Akira Suzuki, but known as Reita was his right hand man in everything. The pair of them were on the soccer and basketball teams. Kazuki and Hizumi rounded out their group of unattainable yet highly attractive males.

“Stop it!” Uruha sighed, “You’re embarrassing him Shou! Aoi will ask him out at some point. Stop making him uncomfortable about it.”

“You guys know I don’t date anyways.” Ruki said softly, “And you know why.”

“Ru, you can’t live your life in paranoia.” Kai told him gently.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.”

He looked at his homework. They were waiting for Sugizo and Yoshiki to pick them up. Ruki wanted to hate that he couldn’t have his own car. Wanted to hate that he couldn’t go places outside of school by himself. Then again, he knew why that was.

“Holy crap! Reita’s walking over.”

Ruki stood up and grabbed his things. He shoved them into his bag as he looked to his friends.

“If you guys want a ride then let’s go.”

The others stared at him in disbelief before grabbing their things, getting up and walking after him.

Ruki’s own group was popular but it wasn’t because they were into sports. Being part of a family like Ruki’s you had to look good all the time. It was just expected of him at this point. Which meant wearing makeup and making his uniform more fashionable than everyone’s. He was attractive and he had money, which meant he was destined to be popular according to Uruha. His friends had followed his steps in making their uniforms look better. And Ruki knew that people liked them.

It was just for the wrong reasons. Being popular was like being in the yakuza. One wrong move and you fell from power.

“Wait! Ruki, can I talk to you?”

Ruki also knew that his friends were rooting for Aoi to ask him out. Even though he wasn’t entirely sure about it himself.

“You’d be the perfect couple!” Kai had told him, “And a powerful one at that.”

“Ruki?”

The red head stopped and smiled at Reita. He couldn’t help it if he was paranoid because of things from the past. Being a son of someone like his father was hard on him. Ruki didn’t know who he could trust and who he couldn’t.

Especially after he’d been kidnapped three years ago. He’d been gone for eight months. It had been explained away as him studying abroad in America. Those months had been the worst of Ruki’s life. He knew he’d come back and been different. He wasn’t as outgoing as he used to be. Ruki definitely hadn’t been about guys as much as he used to be. It had worried his family then and it still did now.

“Hey Reita, how are you?” Ruki asked.

“I’m doing well.” Reita said, “Look, Aoi is throwing a party tonight. You guys are all invited but I was making sure you were going to come.”

“They can but I can’t.” Ruki told him apologetically, “My brother J is coming back. Miyavi and I made plans to hang out with him. We haven’t seen him in a few weeks. We’ve missed him a lot you know?”

Reita frowned, “I get that. I’m sorry, Ruki, I’m just confused. You have the whole weekend to hang out with him. The party is only a few hours.”

“I’ll think about it.” Ruki said, “That’s as good as Aoi is going to get it, Reita.”

“I—I wasn’t asking for Aoi!” Reita exclaimed, “I was just-”

“Tell Aoi if he wants to date Ruki, he needs to ask himself.” Shou said, looping his arm with Ruki’s, “Now if you’ll excuse us we have to get going. Later, Reita!”

He pulled Ruki away from the quickly turning awkward conversation. Ruki held onto Shou’s arm like a lifeline It was too easy to lose his friends and in the line of work his family was in that meant it was too easy to be snatched up.

“You’re small and easily carried away, little brother.” J had told him, tapping his nose.

And he knew that because Tora’s gang had been the ones to snatch him up. Getting into the car waiting on them as Ruki chewed on his bottom lip. The ride from the school to Ruki’s house was relatively short most of the time. Sugizo and Yoshiki were both speed demons; weaving through traffic like hellhounds were on their trails.

“You alright, Ruki?” Uruha frowned, as they got out of the limo.

They started to walk towards the front door. Ruki said nothing as Sugizo and Yoshiki brought up the rear. Entering his home as they all dropped their bags. His friends had taken the news of what his family did so easily when they’d been younger. Then again, his parents had always treated them like their own. He’d known these boys since he’d been in diapers.

Ruki shook his head, “I’m a freak. How can Aoi want to even try to date me when I’m socially inept? How am I popular when I’m like this?”

He sat on one of the stairs and looked at his friends. They each looked upset as he sighed.

“What’s wrong with me?” Ruki asked, “I’m—I’m sixteen for crying out loud and I’m scared of dating anyone. Of going to parties...I’ve known Aoi for eleven years. I—”

“Oh Taka.” J said, as he walked downstairs, “To be fair, you were also kidnapped. That would make anyone have trust issues.”

Especially since it’d been his ‘best friend’ at the time who had lured him into that trap.

Kyo used to be part of their group. Used to be Ruki’s closest friend and confidante. When the older male had asked Ruki out and been rejected he’d reacted horribly. Telling Tora who Ruki was and where he could easily grab him.

And then his best friend had transferred out of the city before his family could retaliate.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Ruki said, standing up and hugging the older male, “How was your trip?”

“Underwhelming, which our dear father knows about. Now what is this about Aoi? Is this the same Aoi you’ve liked for a few years?”

“It is!” Shou answered for him, “We were all invited to a party. Aoi’s best friend Reita came up to Ruki and asked him personally if he was coming.”

“And what did you say?” J asked.

“I told him I couldn’t because you were coming home. Miyavi and I had a plan-”

“You’re going to that party.” J told him, as Ruki shook his head, “Yes, you are Taka. We have the entire weekend to hang out. You need to be a teenager. If it’ll make you feel better then Miyavi can go with you.”

Because unlike Ruki, both his brothers knew how to defend themselves. They were going into their father’s business whereas Ruki just wanted to design clothes. He wanted to make art.

“J, I don’t think I want to do that.”

“Then what about if we get Sugs to tag along?”

“You just got home, shouldn’t you want to spend time with your lover?” Ruki asked gently.

“Then Yoshiki! What I’m saying is we can have someone shadow you.” J laughed, “I’m sure Uruha, Shou and Kai want to go.”

“Hell yes we do.” Uruha said, “Come on Ruki! Just make an appearance. I’m sure everyone will be so shocked that you’re there that they won’t say anything to you.”

“Will two hours really be that bad?” Shou asked.

“Guys, if he doesn’t want to go he shouldn’t be guilted into it.” Kai sighed, “Ruki, I’m alright with whatever you want to do. We all understand why you don’t like going out without Sugizo and Yoshiki. If you want to hang out here and watch movies we can do that.”

Miyavi came into the house with Keiyuu; the pair stopped as they took in the scene.

“Hey Keiyuu, can you go to my room?” Miyavi asked, as the brunette nodded.

He said a quiet hello to the others as he passed them going up the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Miyavi asked.

“Ruki’s been invited to yet another party and isn’t going.”

“Oh Ruki.” Miyavi sighed, before he sat on the other side of his brother, “Not everyone is going to be like that little fucker Kyo. Plus we’re currently in a truce with Tora, Kisaki and Toshi.”

“Truces break.”

“You’ve got to start acting like a teenager. While we love that you’re super cautious it is no way to live life.” J told Ruki, “You’re sixteen and should be dating. What’s wrong with you is that we didn’t push therapy when you came back from Tora’s. You haven’t dealt with what happened to you and that is entirely our fault.”

“I have dealt with it.” Ruki told them, “I just—I don’t ever want to give someone that kind of power over you guys ever again. I know what I went through but I can’t imagine how you all took it.”

Then again, he could because his friends had told him.

“You want to make this tired big brother of yours happy?” J asked, “The best homecoming present you could give me is going to this party. Go have fun and fuck the consequences. You aren’t going to be taken again. I will have Yoshiki, Ken, and Ruka watch your ass. That’s three people shadowing that know how to kill a man with two hits.”

“J-”

“Taka.” J pouted, “Please! See, even Miyavi wants you to.”

Ruki looked to his middle brother and sighed when he saw the male pouting too.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Ruki told them softly, “I don’t want—Aoi is a really nice guy. I don’t want him to think that it means more than it does.”

“Then tell him that.” Uruha said, “I mean, if he knew-”

“He can’t know!” Ruki exclaimed, “I—I don’t want him to know.”

J and Miyavi both shared a look before they lifted Ruki up.

“Can you boys go order some food for all of us?” J asked, “We need brother time.”

Before Ruki’s friends could answer he was being nearly shoved up the stairs. They went to Ruki’s room and shut the door. The red head going to his vanity and sitting down as his brothers took their spots on his bed.

“Alright, it’s not fair to date someone who doesn’t know just who they’re dating.” J said, “When Miyavi dated—oh what was that guy’s name. The weird one with the bad lisp? Regardless, Myv told him who he was. You have to disclose that kind of information, Taka. It isn’t fair to not let someone know they might be targeted because of you.”

“Well I’m not dating him.” Ruki said, “I—I don’t date. That’s my thing. I don’t date people for that reason! I don’t want them to get hurt because of me. And Aoi—guys he’s amazing but I couldn’t stand if he got hurt because of me. He deserves someone undamaged and without my brand of baggage.”

Miyavi frowned, “You aren’t damaged, Takanori. You won’t tell us what happened to you when Tora had you but we can only imagine. Someone who was damaged wouldn’t have been able to get themselves out of that situation.”

“It was sheer luck that I got out. Hiroto forgot to lock the room. That isn’t saving myself, it was dumb luck and good hiding.” Ruki said.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” J asked, “I have never met someone who is so self-hating. I love you, Takanori, but you have got to start acting like a teenager. That means doing things outside of shopping. It means parties and boyfriends and kissing.”

“Get laid!” Miyavi exclaimed, “This is insane, Taka. You’ve got to get out in the world. For us? For your dear, loving, sensible, incredibly good looking and amazing big brothers will you please go to this party. Dance with Aoi and have fun?”

Ruki looked in between the two who both stared at him.

“You feel that strongly about it?” Ruki asked.

“We do!” Miyavi told him, “Taka, you go shopping...you go to the movies...you go bowling and putt putt. That’s the only reasons you go outside after school. We are guaranteeing you a safe and fun night away from your bedroom. Think about how happy you’d be making not only us but father and your friends. They’ll never say it because they love you but—not going to parties sucks for them.”

The red head chewed on his lip, “I—I don’t have anything to wear.”

J and Miyavi’s eyes widened as they looked at one another and then Ruki.

“Wait...you’re going?” J asked.

“Yeah. I mean you guys are right. If Yoshiki, Ken and Ruki are there then I’ll be fine. I know Ruka would rather shoot himself in the face than have something bad happen to me. He’s your best friend after all, J. I’m just—I have to face my fears, right?”

His brothers just looked stunned. 

“Yes! Yes you do!” J said, as he went to Ruki’s closet, “Okay! So party clothes...that’s doable.”

Miyavi pulled Ruki up with a squeal. Messing with the red head’s hair as J started to pull clothes out. It would have freaked the red head out if he didn’t know how much it meant to them. It was his first actual party—he’d never gone to them before he’d been kidnapped and after.

Well that was out of the question.

“Okay so we ordered—what’s going on?” Kai asked, as he walked in with Uruha and Shou.

“I think my brothers have been possessed by stylists.” Ruki laughed gently, “I tell them I’ll go to a party and they lose their minds.”

He watched the looks on his friends faces before they all screamed and rushed at Ruki. Hugging the male and jumping up and down. And that’s when it hit Ruki that Miyavi hadn’t been lying. His friends wanted to do normal teenager things and he’d been the reason they hadn’t.

“Miyavi, how are you going to do his hair?” J asked, “Because if you can fluff it out just a little I think this little number right here would be amazing.”

“I can do that! And we can do a cat eye-”

“You guys do know I can dress myself, right?” Ruki asked, “Just give me an outfit and I can do the rest.”

Uruha went over to J as they looked through the closet. Both nitpicking the others choices before Kai walked over and shoved them both away.

“You guys are trying to one eighty him and that’s not going to work.” Kai said, grabbing dark denim jeans, “It needs to be simple yet attractive.”

The long haired brunette chose a white shirt. Tossed both on the bed before he clicked his tongue. He lifted up two jackets to Ruki.

“Which one, Ruki?”

Both jackets were leather but one was black and the other was red. One was asymmetrical and the other was just a normal zipper but it was longer in the front than the back.

Ruki shook his head, “I guess the red one.”

It was surreal watching his friends and brothers buzz about the room. He changed into the outfit before Miyavi moved him back to the vanity. Fixing his hair while J did his makeup. Uruha, Shou and Kai raiding Ruki’s closet for something for the three of them to wear.

“Promise nothing will happen?” Ruki asked Miyavi and J.

J stopped applying the eyeliner before he crouched low to look Ruki in the eye.

“If someone touches you in a way you don’t like I’ll kill them personally.” J said, “Ruka sure as hell won’t let anyone hurt you. He failed you once...he won’t do it again.”

Ruki smiled at him shakily. Miyavi hugged him from behind.

“I’ll come tonight too.” Miyavi said, “That’ll be extra protection for you. Keiyuu and myself were already thinking about going anyways. This just cements it.”

“I’m really nervous.” Ruki said.

“Of course you are. We’re not only going to a party but it’s Aoi’s.” Uruha said, “And we know you have a crush on him even now.”

Ruki didn’t want to lead him on however. Tonight was going to be a test run. If he could handle it tonight then they’d do more parties. 

As it stood right now he wanted to puke he was so nervous. He wasn’t joking that he was scared of things happening. He knew how much it could screw his father over if one of his son’s was taken hostage again. Especially given how close he was to taking over the Yokohama area from Rami.

For tonight though, seeing how happy the others were made his discomfort worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party makes Ruki realize a few things; makes him want to change them too.

Ruki’s hands rubbed against the pants he wore as they slowed to a stop. J smiled at him encouragingly, the three in the back of the car buzzing with excitement. It was loud—you could hear the music from the street it was so loud.

 

Ruki remembered a time when he didn’t feel so anxious about going into a party. Then again, he hadn’t attended a party in years. When he had it was smaller parties that weren’t this loud or rambunctious.

 

He chewed on his bottom lip before he glanced at J.

 

“Pick us up at ten?” Ruki asked.

 

“If I can’t get you then Sugizo or Ruka will, I promise.”

 

Ruki nodded his head, “We’ll see you then.”

 

He got out of the car, his friends already waiting on him as he stared at the house. Kai and Shou already going to the front door as Ruki stayed put.

 

“Ruki, it’ll be okay.” Uruha whispered to him, looping their arms, “We aren’t going to abandon you tonight. Not unless you want us to.”

 

And this was why Uruha was his best friend. The blonde knew without even asking how Ruki was feeling and it was the same when Uruha was upset. He gripped the blonde’s arm tightly as he swallowed hard.

 

“Let’s do this.” Ruki said, smiling.

 

He had to play the part he did in school. Letting Uruha lead them to the house. He looked back in time to see J drive off. Ruki’s back straightened with a small smile from Uruha.

 

“Remember, you’re Takanori Matsumoto. People at this place would either kill to be you, be friends with you or screw you silly.” Uruha said, “You have nothing to fear from them.”

 

They walked in and immediately had already lost Kai and Shou.

 

“You still have me!” Uruha said into his ear.

 

Ruki laughed softly as they moved in between people. The red head spotted Reita and Hizumi who both looked shocked to see him. The younger male moved closer to Uruha as they both waved to the pair. Immediately spotting Kai and Shou who were getting drinks when they moved outside.

 

“Don’t drink any alcohol?” Ruki requested.

 

“Duh, of course not.” Uruha said, “We’re trying to dip you into this, not throw you.”

 

“I know I’m being—a pain.”

 

“No you’re not and if anyone says that you are I’ll beat them up.” Uruha told him strongly, “There are reasons and we know those as to why you act like you do. And damn good ones at that. Fuck the people who try and say otherwise.”

 

“I love you, Uruha.” Ruki smiled widely.

 

“Well I mean, it’s hard not to.” Uruha said sarcastically, “Now! Let’s get something to drink and dance.”

 

Ruki nodded his head as they walked over to their friends. Being stopped by a male with brunette hair. He heard Uruha groan before Ruki’s smile dimmed just a little.

 

“Well, well I didn’t think you’d ever show up at a party, Ruki.”

 

“Gackt.” Ruki said, “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to come tonight or not. You know I’m typically busy.”

 

Gackt was Aoi’s older twin brother by four whole minutes. He held it over the younger male’s head like you would an anvil. The two didn’t see eye to eye on a whole lot.

 

Namely anything that had to do with school. Gackt’s gang was known more for their wild pranks and even crazier parties. He’d approached Ruki more times than the red head liked about dates.

 

He certainly didn’t get deterred when the younger male said no to those dates.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Gackt asked, smiling with his teeth showing.

 

“Um—”

 

“Already got him covered.” Kai said, coming in with the save.

 

Ruki could have kissed him at that moment. Taking the cup from him with a smile.

 

“Then how about a dance?”

 

“He already promised the first one to me.” Uruha told him, “Maybe later though?”

 

He pulled Ruki towards the dance floor with Shou and Kai behind him.

 

“Or never.” Shou laughed softly, “That didn’t take him long at _all_.”

 

“No shit.” Kai said, “It’s like he has Ruki senses or something.”

 

“When Ruki finally goes out with Aoi, Gackt will shit bricks.” Shou snickered.

 

“Guys, be kind.” Ruki said, “And we don’t know if Aoi will ask me out. Also, Gackt can’t help who he likes.”

 

“He can help being a dick.”

 

And while that was true he didn’t want to be unnecessarily cruel. He didn’t feel the same about Gackt and that was why he didn’t lead the guy on.

 

He started to dance with Uruha. It was a little fun to be able to let loose. It was different from dancing at home with Uruha in the mirror. Seeing who could make the most ridiculous faces.

 

Sometimes Ruki did miss how he was before. While he still acted like himself at school he didn’t with his friends. And he knew they hated how he immediately went back into his shell as soon as they got into the car every day.

 

Knew his family detested it. He just didn’t know how to _not_ be that person around the people who knew that he’d been kidnapped.

 

“Focus on us, Ru.” Uruha said, “Don’t go into your head tonight, please?”

 

Ruki nodded as he sipped his drink. Shou and Kai making the red head dance with them. Swaying his hips to the beat with Uruha who looked insanely happy.

 

Then again, all his friends had wanted in years was for him to start acting like himself again.

 

Turning when Kai prompted him to.

 

“Don’t freak out but Aoi is coming over.”

 

Ruki shot a look to Shou.

 

“W—What do I do?” Ruki asked, his eyes wide, “What do I say?”

 

He remembered when he didn’t freak out talking to Aoi. He’d known the male for eleven years. In those years he’d played with Aoi as a child and as they grew up hung out together.

 

Until Tora happened.

 

“Just be yourself.” Uruha told him, “He likes you because you act like a person and not one of the stuck up bitches at our school.”

 

Which was very true because they attended a private school. Rich people and socialites who were climbing the ladder to be the most popular and powerful.

 

“But myself isn’t myself.”  
  
“Just act like you do at school then.”

 

Ruki could do that he thought. When Aoi was around though he kind of got incredibly nervous and he knew it was because he liked the older male.

 

“Ruki, I’m so happy you came!” Aoi grinned widely.

 

“I did.” Ruki said, “When I got home I figured you wouldn’t have gotten Reita to ask me to come if you didn’t really want me here.”

 

Aoi nodded before he glanced at Ruki’s friends.

 

“Can we dance?” Aoi asked.

 

“Sure.” Ruki said, “Just as long as you keep Gackt away.”

 

Aoi laughed loudly, “He still hasn’t got a clue?”

 

“I don’t think he’ll get it until it’s dressed up as a pink fluffy dinosaur.” Ruki said, taking Aoi’s hand as the male pulled him close, “He used to tease me so profusely, how can he be so shocked that I don’t want to date him?”

 

“No idea.” Aoi said, “I’m his brother and even I don’t understand what goes on in his head.”

 

Ruki smiled as Aoi put his hands on the younger male’s hips. Guiding them slowly; his hands were so gentle in their place. Not to hard but just there enough for Ruki to know it.

 

“So my mom was going through our old photos and found one of the two of us the first day of kindergarten.”

 

Ruki genuinely giggled, “Oh no! How terrible did it look?”

 

“It didn’t look bad at all!” Aoi told him, “It was right after you shoved Kai off the swing set for kicking me in the face.”

 

Ruki’s face softened, “He was such a jerk that day. That was the second or third time he’d hit you and tried to act all innocent. Can I see the picture?”

 

“Of course.” Aoi said, “I just—I brought it up because we used to be a lot closer than we are now. I was just wondering why. Because we’ve always been friends. Then in fifth year we kind of branched into our little group of friends but we used to hang out just the two of us up until a few years ago.”

 

Ruki chewed on his bottom lip. His hips swaying back and forth to the music. He panicked for just a moment before reciting the cover story his family had created.

 

“I didn’t realize I’d done it.” Ruki said, “I just—a lot of stuff happened. My father wanted me to study abroad to teach me more life skills. And being in America by myself was hard. The teenagers there are a lot harder to handle than the bitches at our school. One different thing about you and they tease you about it forever. It kind of hit at me hard.”

 

“I noticed you came back and were different. Were the people there so terrible?”

 

“Worse if you can imagine.” Ruki said, remembering his cover story that his family had come up with, “I’d rather deal with Gackt hitting on me for a year than ever go through that again.”

 

“Shit, that is bad.” Aoi winced, “So, what actually brought you out tonight?”

 

Ruki ducked his head down, “You aren’t the only one who has noticed a difference. My brothers had enough of me staying at home studying. I think I’ve had enough of me staying home studying.”

 

And he genuinely was. He couldn’t be scared his entire life. His family’s business was always going to be the same and he had to deal with that. He needed to act like the type of friend and brother that the people closest to him needed him to be.

 

“Well I’m glad.” Aoi said, “It’s nice to see you outside of school. I miss the old you, if that makes any sense. Then again, if you were teased at that American school it’d make sense for it to cause you to act differently. Bullying, especially at a young age, can actually screw up a kid. At least that’s what my parents tell me.”

 

And Ruki was reminded again why he liked Aoi over Gackt. Aoi was the nicer twin by far, that much was true but it was also because he didn’t push. He was polite but still firmly loyal. He treated Ruki like a human and not like something he could play with. And while Ruki knew that Aoi could beat the hell out of someone, he knew that he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

He missed his old self as well. He knew that staying like he had been couldn’t stay in the picture. He wouldn’t ever be over what had happened while he’d been in Tora’s care. He had scars he’d carry for the rest of his life because of it.

 

However it didn’t have to define him as a person. They won that way didn’t they?

 

A quick glance to Uruha gave him some confidence.

 

“So since I answered your question, will you answer mine?” Ruki asked, feeling more sure of himself than he did before.

 

“Of course.” Aoi said.

 

“I know you like me, Aoi.” Ruki said, seeing the male’s eyes widen, “So why have you never asked me out?”

 

Aoi stopped dancing which caused Ruki to as well.

 

“Honestly?” Aoi asked, as Ruki nodded, “You’ve had a lot of guys ask you out. I never knew if you liked me back but—you seemed...I don’t know how to word it. I felt like you didn’t want me to. And I didn’t want to upset you by asking. You have enough guys that try to be your friend before they ask you out that I didn’t want to be lumped with them.”

 

“Ah, but you couldn’t be.” Ruki said, smiling softly, “Not all of them know about my weakness for cherry cherry coke.”

 

Cherry cherry coke was the one drink Ruki could drink regardless of any situation. It was a ‘nostalgia drink’ as J called it. Something that Aoi had created when they’d been seven and had wanted to know if cherry coke was just as good with maraschino cherries in it.

 

It was better.

 

Aoi laughed, “You drank so many of those when we were seven I’m surprised you didn’t turn into a cherry.”

 

“Trying to say I’m sweet?” Ruki asked, feeling more at ease than he had in years, “My point is that you couldn’t be like the others. I know they only want two things from me. Power _and_ my ass. I know you don’t. It’s two different situations to me entirely.”

 

“Couldn’t you say that about Gackt?”

 

“Oh please, I know Gackt just wants to fuck and ditch me.” Ruki said, “He wants super casual where there’s no strings attached. You aren’t built for that.”

 

“Ruki, when you came back from America—it was like you were a completely different person. I didn’t know who you were anymore. I knew where we stood before you left but then—I didn’t.” Aoi said, “And are you honestly saying you’d say yes to a date with me?”

 

It killed Ruki that the older male looked so hopeful but didn’t want to show it. Ruki had to stop living in the past. It wouldn’t happen again if Ruka had any say in the matter. Hells, if his family and the people that worked for them had anything to do with it.

 

“I wouldn’t say no if you asked.” Ruki said safely, “I’ve known you for eleven years, Yuu. I know what kind of man you are and what you’re capable of. I can’t say that about many of the other people who want to supposedly date me. I will say this though. If you want to date me then you need to realize, you aren’t just dating me. You’re dating the baggage that comes with it...namely my family.”

 

Aoi tilted his head at that statement; Ruki smiling before he stepped back.

 

“I need to get back to my friends. Show me that picture on Monday though, alright?” Ruki asked, getting a nod, “Thanks for inviting us, Aoi.”

 

It was probably due to the shock of calling him his real name on top of saying that he’d say yes to a date with him.

 

The ball was in Aoi’s court now. Ruki stepping up to his friends who stared at him like he was insane.

 

“Do you realize what you just did?”

 

“I can always trust you guys to eavesdrop on my conversations.” Ruki laughed.

 

“Bitch, answer the question.” Uruha said, pulling Ruki close, “You just basically let Aoi know that when he asks you out because now it’s _when_ not _if_ ; don’t think you realized that. But when he does, you’re going to say yes, right?”

 

“I think so...yeah. You guys are right. I need to stop living in the past.” Ruki said, “That’s how they win, right? If I stop living my life.”

 

“We meant like...gradually come out of your shell.” Shou squealed, “We didn’t mean bust out of that sucker!”

 

“If I don’t do it now then I never will.” Ruki told them, “I think I’ve had my fill of party tonight. Sleepover at my house?”

 

His friends nodded their heads. He’d lasted over an hour. That was better than Ruki had thought he’d last. The red head glanced at Aoi again as they left. The male looked like he wanted to come over to him but stopped himself.

 

And for that he was grateful because he didn’t think he could be brave anymore tonight. He was honestly scared shitless for Monday to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki wanted to change a few things. Which meant becoming more like his old self.

Ruki remembered when he’d first come back from being Tora’s hostage. Hiroto hadn’t locked the room back and he’d gone down a laundry shoot to the basement. Climbed out a window and hidden in the bushes until he thought he could make it off the property.

 

He’d made it off the property and gone into the forest. Two miles later had gotten him to a gas station where he’d called J.

 

J had been overjoyed to hear his voice. Had screamed for Miyavi to get their father. Ruki had told them the name of the gas station. He’d told his family he’d keep moving in case Tora found out he’d gotten out.

 

And then walked another half mile before hiding in the trees when cars drove by.

 

Until he’d heard his father’s voice calling for him. Then he’d come running out and into his parent’s arms.

 

He’d been blonde then. Ruki remembered his hair color quite vividly because he’d been not only dirty but bloody as well.

 

Tora’s favorite way of dealing with his anger towards Ruki’s father had been to whip him. Ruki remembered how much it’d hurt to hug his father when he’d been saved. He hadn’t cared because he had been going off the belief that he’d never see his family again.

 

He hadn’t spoken a word after being picked up by his family for nearly a month. Too in his own head to verbalize anything to them. Until he’d had one dream in particular about his captivity and it got to be too much.

 

So he’d dyed his hair red four days later. Chopped his hair off and grown it back out. He started speaking again and that’s when he went back to school.

 

“You changed your hair.” J said, shocked when he walked into Ruki’s room the next day.

 

Last night after the party, Ruki and Uruha had come up with the idea of dyeing Ruki’s hair again. Sending Kai and Shou to get it while they grabbed movies to watch.

 

Now it was a chocolate brown. It was still styled the same as usual. Ruki smiled at his brother from the vanity. Uruha wasn’t awake yet; Shou and Kai had left an hour ago to head home.

 

Uruha would most likely stay the weekend with them since his parents were out of town. He might as well have his own room and move in, but Ruki knew he never would.

 

“I did.” Ruki answered, “Does it look okay?”

 

J sat down next to his brother and smiled.

 

“It looks fantastic. Although I have to ask why you changed it.”

 

Ruki smiled, “I made some decisions last night. I stopped living after being kidnapped. Tora—wasn’t kind to me when I was his hostage. I forgot what it was like to fall asleep without being in pain—without bleeding. I was thirteen at the time J...I almost turned fourteen in his care. I preferred him whipping me because it meant he wasn’t talking. When he talked it was worse.”

 

“What did he say?” J asked.

 

Ruki didn’t talk about his captivity much if at all. They knew he’d been whipped but that was about it after he’d assured them he hadn’t been raped.

 

Outside of the whipping Tora’s men had fun torturing him in their own ways. Waterboarding and fire had been the two favorites. His family didn’t know about the scar that was on the back of his leg due to a fire poker.

 

“What didn’t he say is more appropriate. He said that I was expendable, that I was ugly. At least you and Miyavi were attractive but father should have drowned me when I was born.” Ruki said, “That I’d never find someone who liked me as anything other than a way for more power and money. I think that stayed with me the most because every time I look at someone from school—I see what he’s talking about. And I hate him for it because I question everyone around me now, J. I’m fucking sixteen and I have the trust issues of a freaking forty year old. There are only so few people I trust now.”

 

“I want to kill him.” J said, “Might get a chance to as well. I came in here to talk to you about something.”

 

“I overheard Miyavi yelling at father earlier for not telling us earlier.” Ruki said, as J winced, “It woke me and Kai up. Tora’s coming to visit today to possibly sign a truce, right?”

 

“If you don’t want to be here then father said we could send you to-”

 

“Showing weakness isn’t the way to go about it.” Ruki told him, his voice shaking.

 

“It isn’t showing _weakness_. It’s making sure that you feel safe in your own home.” J told him fiercely, “Tora, Kisaki and Toshi are the ones that we’re worried about.”

 

Worried about meant that they’d actively threatened one, two or all three of them.

 

“I know.” Ruki said, “What time is he coming?”

 

“Half an hour. Which gives us enough time to let you-”

 

“Lunch?” Ruki asked, as J frowned, “Uruha and I will eat with you guys.”

 

“Ru—Takanori, no one...least of all father expects you to be there. After what that fucker did to you...trust me. Father told Ruka to get you out of the house and far away.”

 

“Yeah, but if Father is going to have a truce with him then it’ll make us look stronger if we show a united front.” Ruki said softly, “I’ll be alright, J. If I can’t handle it I can always leave, right?”

 

“Of course. Ruki, I don’t want you to do this.” J said, “You’re just now starting to come out of that shell they created for you. You even changed your hair...trust me, it’s going to be hard enough not killing the fucker without you being there. If you’re there—”

 

“Then you won’t do anything. Father doesn’t need a war starting because his oldest got trigger happy.”

 

“Even Wataru was disgusted with what Tora pulled.” J snapped, “Toshi is just as fucked up as Tora so of course he thought it was brilliant. But it was messed up to snatch up a teenager...a _kid_ and torture them. You’ve never wanted anything to do with this shit.”

 

“Yes well...we can’t help that now can we?” Ruki asked, “I’ll be fine, J. You worry too much, you know that right?”

 

Truth was Ruki was scared shitless about Tora coming. On the other hand, he wasn’t going to leave the house with Tora anywhere in the vicinity of his home. He was safe in his home which was crawling with people that worked for his family. Next to his brothers who would protect him or die trying. Near his father who would execute anyone who tried to touch him again.

 

“I don’t worry enough.” J said, “And I will _always_ worry about you, Takanori. Even when I’m old and full of gray hair. You’re my little brother and I already let you down once.”

 

“You didn’t let me down.” Ruki corrected him, “Yes, what I went through sucked but can we change that? No we can’t so we move forward. I already talked to father about this last night when I got back but—I’m going to start seeing someone about what happened. Tora wins if I stay a coward. Let’s show him I’m not one.”

 

Noon meant half an hour to get dressed and ready to handle the situation.

 

“Alright but a few things.” J said slowly, “Rule one, you don’t leave our sight. Rule two, you sit next to Uruha and either me or Miyavi. Rule three, no going anywhere by yourself unless it’s the bathroom. If it is the bathroom then let us know and Ruka or Uruha can wait outside the bathroom. Alright?”

 

“Duh, you don’t have to tell me that.” Ruki said, “I’m trying to show a united front—not get myself alone with him. If any of you leave me alone with him I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

 

“I don’t think anyone would blame you for what you’d do.” J cupped Ruki’s face and smiled, “I’ll go tell father so we can set everything up. We don’t have that much time.”

 

J left as Uruha came in. Ruki smiled at his friend shakily before he went to his closet.

 

“What was that about?” Uruha yawned, as he laid on Ruki’s bed.

 

“Tora’s going to be here in under half an hour.”

 

Uruha shot up and stared at Ruki in horror.

 

“We’re leaving right?” Uruha asked quickly, “I’ll go throw on some shoes-”

 

“We’re staying and having lunch.” Ruki said, pulling out some jeans and a shirt, “And after he leaves you and me are going to the mall for retail therapy.”

 

Uruha looked like he wanted to argue but knew better.

 

“Sounds like a fucking blast.” Uruha said, “We’ll need it after lunch.”

 

Uruha crawled off the bed and went behind Ruki.

 

“You need to look strong, right?” Uruha asked, as Ruki nodded.

 

The blonde pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white collared shirt and a vest.

 

“Put this on.” Uruha said, raiding his jewelry for some necklaces as Ruki changed.

 

He snatched up a hat and a pair of black gloves. Going up to his friend and pulling the sleeves up. Fixing the outfit for Ruki before putting the necklaces on him. Handing him the gloves before going to the drawers. The good thing about Uruha staying over so much was that he had his own clothes for the weekends. Which meant that today would go a lot more smooth for all of them.

 

Ruki went to his vanity and started to finish his makeup. His hand shaking as he tried to apply eyeliner.

 

“Ruki, are you sure that you want to do this?” Uruha asked softly, as he put his jeans on, “You’re terrified...this can’t be a good idea.”

 

The blonde fixed his shirt before walking over to his friend and kneeling down. A hand on Ruki’s quivering hand caused them both to frown.

 

Uruha took the eyeliner pen from him. The brunette swallowed hard before he nodded.

 

“If I don’t show up then Tora will use it as ammo. He’ll hold it over my father’s head until one of my brothers gets pissed and kills the fucker. That starts a war that all of us will lose.”

 

“Your brothers would behave and your father wouldn’t let it show that it upset him-”

 

“I refuse for him to run me out of my own house. I’ll be safer here then out there.” Ruki said, “When I told you last night that I planned on being my father’s son again, I wasn’t kidding. Before Tora took me I attended every single lunch deal that my father had with each of the yakuza heads. If I’m ever going to get better I have to start acting like the person my father raised me as.”

 

“What happened last night to cause this shift?”

 

“Aoi noticed that I had been different since I’d been kidnapped. I can’t be like that anymore. I don’t want to be like that anymore.” Ruki said, “Aoi’s never had Reita ask me to confirm if I’m coming to a party or not. And then I felt so— _disgusted_ with myself yesterday. I was tortured and I won’t get over that easily but I have to _try_. If not for me then for you guys.”

 

“Holy shit, you really do like him.” Uruha said, smiling as he finished the brunette’s eyeliner.

 

“I don’t promise to be one hundred percent but—I’ll get there sooner rather than later.” Ruki told him, as Uruha hugged him, “Don’t leave me alone with Tora?”

 

“No shit.” Uruha breathed, as he pulled away to go finish getting ready himself, “He breathes near you I’ll give him a new hole to breathe out of.”

 

Ruki looked at himself in the mirror before pulling on a strand of hair. Standing up as Uruha took a seat at the vanity. The brunette went and pulled on a pair of boots. Zipping them up and standing before he looked at himself in the full length mirror. He took a deep breath and turned to Uruha who grinned widely.

 

“You look hot.” Uruha told him, as Ruki pulled the gloves on.

 

The brunette putting some rings on as he put his hands up.

 

“I’m scared.” Ruki said, as the doorbell rang.

 

He looked at Uruha and knew he looked terrified because the blonde was striding over to him. A quick hug calmed him down a little.

 

“Don’t be. You’re Takanori Matsumoto and there isn’t a _damn_ thing that fucker down there can do that will knock you down ever again. You’re the youngest son of Kiyoharu and Ayumi and by far the most stylish person I fucking know. Stop second guessing yourself and go command that fucking room like you would at school.”

 

“What would I do without you?”

 

“Perish, duh.” Uruha teased, “Everyone knows that every hot fashionable guy needs a hot hilarious bestie. Hi, I’m that person.”

 

“You’re fashionable too.” Ruki said, as they left the room.

 

“Of course I am but it took a while for me to get this way.” Uruha shrugged, “However, you’ve always looked good. Since Aoi’s liked you for _years_ now. I still can’t believe you might be going on a date with him.”

 

They walked downstairs as Ruki giggled.

 

“It felt good last night saying that to him. I did feel more human.” Ruki said softly.

 

“And you were and he looked at you like you were the best thing since the internet was invented. Which, hello, I want a guy to look at me like that.”

 

“Reita looks at you like that.” Ruki told him, as Uruha blushed, “Come on, Kou, I’ll go on a date with Aoi and you’ll go on one with Reita. We’ll meet up and exchange notes.”

 

They both laughed as they stumbled into the dining room. Tora looked the same as he had three years ago, Ruki decided as he suddenly stopped.

 

Act like he did at school; that was easy because just like there he played a part. At the same time he was terrified on the male. Letting his mask fall into place as he tilted his head to the side.

 

His father looked at him in surprise. Ruka’s eyes wouldn’t stop looking so wide from where he was standing. Ruki smiled at his brothers as he sat next to Miyavi. Uruha taking the seat next to him.

 

“Well, I didn’t expect to see little Takanori.” Tora said, brow raised as he looked Ruki up and down, “Although you’re not so little anymore.”

 

Uruha coughed on his drink, “Holy creeper.”

 

Ruki giggled at his friend and covered his mouth.

 

“Kiyoharu, you didn’t tell me your son grew up to be a model.”

 

“Yes well, considering the last time you saw my son I didn’t want to talk to you ever again about him. Or for him to ever see you again.” Kiyoharu said tightly.

 

Ruki prided himself on being able to read tension in a room. Currently, J and Miyavi looked like they could lunge at the yakuza head and not regret anything.

 

“You need to stop trying so hard to get my family to start a fight.” Ruki said, raising a glass to him, “As it is we already know that your security sucks. How _is_ Hiroto doing by the way?”

 

Tora smirked, “He was killed for his screw up. I can’t allow for that kind of mistake to ever happen again.”

 

Ruki felt Miyavi and Uruha both tense.

 

“Yes, well we’re all about making sure things like that never happen again.” Ruki told him, “Right, father?”

 

“Right.” Kiyoharu said, looking mystified by his son.

 

“I honestly didn’t expect to see you here Takanori. Last I heard you were very much a homebody and a frightened kitten.”

 

“Your source is ill informed.” Ruki said, “And you’re a little desperate to get a rise out of me. You should reevaluate your life choices if upsetting a sixteen year old is making you feel superior.”

 

Ruki was proud that he was hiding his shaking hands as much as he was. Tora looked shocked and furious as he stared at Ruki. Miyavi and Uruha both held his hands tightly for a moment. Letting them go as they started to eat.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Ruki smiled, “I didn’t stutter.”

 

“You little-”

 

“Careful what you say about my youngest, Tora.” Kiyoharu growled, “I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did. You’re very lucky I want to hear you out or you would’ve been killed as soon as you hit our territory.”

 

Tora glanced at Ruki and then Kiyoharu.

 

“Do you even _know_ what I did? I don’t think your son would tell you that.” Tora said, smirking, “Did you, Takanori?”

 

Ruki felt his mask slip just a little as he swallowed hard.

 

“What does this have to do with your business with my father?” Ruki asked, his voice wavering.

 

He knew as soon as he spoke he shouldn’t have said anything.

 

“I honestly thought you would have told them.” Tora said, leaning on a hand, “Then again, you strike me as the type that doesn’t want to hurt their family.”

 

“Like my brother asked, what the hell does this have to do with what you’re discussing with our father?” J asked, his voice tight.

 

Tora shrugged, “Nothing, but a good bit of fun for me. Kisaki enjoyed his screams, do you remember that Takanori?”

 

Kisaki had visited a grand total of twelve times in the eight months he’d been Tora’s hostage. Had loved to take blades to his back…

 

Ruki’s hands shook as he put his cup down and held them under the table.

 

“You’re here to sign a truce, right?” Uruha asked, as Tora looked to him, “Then how about you shut the fuck up about what happened in the past before you end up getting yourself killed. Because here’s the thing, you dumbass, you’re in Matsumoto territory. You leave Tokyo? You’re still in our territory because Rami will string you up by your balls. Oh? You want to go towards Yokohama, well you still have a pissed off yakuza leader in Mizuki. You know? Kiyoharu’s best friend and his first ally. You’d have to go at _least_ a hundred miles before you’d touch anyone that would help you. So really, you should be quiet before I help Miyavi hold you down so Takanori can get his own payback, asshole.”

 

Kiyoharu laughed as Ruki gaped at his best friend. J and Miyavi looked dumbstruck by the blonde who stabbed part of his lunch.

 

“Your friend has quite the mouth on him.” Tora said, “Actually, the reason I’m here is because Kisaki and I have come to a—difference of opinion.”

 

“And what could cause that to happen?” Miyavi asked sarcastically.

 

“I’d rather speak to your father alone about that.” Tora told the teen, “No offense, but not everything that deals with the business concerns you children.”

 

“If it involves us then it does.”

 

Tora just raised a brow at J as he continued eating. Ruki frowned at the adult before he glanced at his father. Ruki decided to ignore Tora as he focused on his parent.

 

“Uruha and I were going to go shopping.” Ruki said, “I have a possible date next week.”

 

J stopped eating and leaned to look at the brunette.

 

“Little brother say what? When did that happen?”

 

“Last night.” Uruha sang, “Taka and Aoi danced together and talked. And he told Aoi he wouldn’t say no if he asked Taka on a date.”

 

“Taka, that’s huge!” Miyavi exclaimed.

 

“It’s not _that_ big of a deal.” Ruki blushed.

 

“You’ve liked Aoi for years now though.” Kiyoharu said, “Even _I_ know that and I’m your father.”

 

“Apparently he thought I was hard to approach because all my friends that are guys tend to ask me out a good chunk of the time.” Ruki said, “He didn’t realize that unlike those guys, I’ve known him most of my life. I know he isn’t like Gackt _or_ Kyo.”

 

“Now that _is_ true.” J laughed.

 

“So I was wondering if I could borrow Miyavi and J for the afternoon?” Ruki asked.

 

“Of course!” Kiyoharu said, “Take Ruka and Yoshiki with you as well. I’ll need the boys back by four however.”

 

“Alright!” Ruki said, “I can do that! Are you guys done?”

 

Uruha nodded his head enthusiastically as he put his napkin down.

 

Ruki smiled at his brothers who were both getting up.

 

“It was nice to see you again, Tora.” Ruki said, “Have a safe trip back.”

 

The four of them left before the male could say anything. Ruki preferred it that way if he was entirely honest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki meets up with an old friend who gives him so bad news but a good plan.

Ruki hated when his father threw parties. He always felt his most awkward then. It was usually people his father detested and people he trusted all in one room. Even people like Toshi and Kisaki were invited. Tora hadn’t been since after the incident. It was also the one time his friends weren’t allowed over. Not because his father didn’t allow it but because Ruki didn’t. It was bad enough these people knew his face—they didn’t need to see his friends.

 

He typically wallflowered for about an hour and then ran upstairs. Locked himself in his room for the rest of the night and that was it.

 

However, tonight it didn’t seem like it would be that type of night. A male approached him that instantly made Ruki smile.

 

Heath was Toshi’s oldest and only child. He was Ruki’s age and they’d been friends until Heath’s father had made him leave after finding out who Ruki’s parent was.

 

Not that that had stopped their friendship.

 

“Heath, what are you doing here?” Ruki asked.

 

“I’m here for my father tonight.” Heath told him, grinning.

 

Heath was also the only other person besides Aoi who could make him feel unstoppable. Like he actually meant something.

 

“How is your father?” Ruki questioned.

 

“He’s a miserable old man who is fucking the maid.” Heath laughed, “At least he humors us by living by tropes, right?”

 

He offered his arm to Ruki who took it with a smile. The male leading him outside which Ruki was grateful for.

 

“I haven’t seen you in nearly a year.” Ruki said, leaning against a tree.

 

“Well that’ll change soon.” Heath told him, “I’m coming back to school starting tomorrow. I convinced Toshi after certain events that it would be prudent.”

 

It was strange to Ruki that the male never referred to Toshi as his father. Then again, Ruki wouldn’t want to admit someone that cruel could be related to him.

 

“What events were that?”

 

Heath looked around before he frowned, “Do you still have that pond back here?”

 

Ruki raised a brow but nodded as Heath tilted his head to the side. The two of them walking towards it. Ducking under a tree branch as they walked in companionable silence. Heath was one of very few people that Ruki trusted outside of his three best friends. Which was insane considering the male’s father wanted his own dead.

 

The brunette sat down near the water; the older male sitting next to him.

 

“So, what’s up?” Ruki asked, leaning back.

 

“Kisaki approached my father last week.” Heath started, “Kyo starts back at your school on Monday.”

 

The brunette paled, “What?”

 

“Apparently Kisaki thinks it’s a great idea to kidnap you again. Told Tora and Toshi just what he’d do to you. Found out that even Toshi has lines he isn’t willing to cross.” Heath told him, “Which is apparently raping and killing you on camera. I didn’t even know he had a line he _wasn’t_ willing to cross when it came to Kiyoharu.”

 

“Heath-”

 

“Which is why I’m also starting back.” Heath said.

 

“Why?” Ruki asked, “You should be _far_ away from me!”

 

“Please, Kisaki is too smart to touch me. Toshi is much scarier when angry.”

 

“Even still.” Ruki said, “Heath, you shouldn’t put yourself in danger-”

 

“Fuck that.” Heath told him, getting closer to Ruki, “You are one of my dearest friends, Takanori. The _only_ person I know in this fucked up world who hasn’t let it destroy them as a human being. Granted—what happened to you is probably why. If I can help protect you then I refuse to stand by and let _Kyo_ of all fucking people hurt you again. I’ll kill the fucker first.”

 

“So what? Your father is going to let you do this?”

 

“Toshi agreed with me that it was too fucked up. He also said he’d set aside differences with Kiyoharu. Actually, I spoke to your father about it. Basically, they’ll be making an alliance _and_ a truce. They take down Tora and Kisaki and split the land. The alliance and truce stand for ten years. Toshi signed it and notarized it.” Heath told him, “Kaoru and Shinya will be watching both of us with Sugizo, J and Ruka. They strike at you then we’ll hit back and make it hurt.”

 

“It’s that easy?” Ruki asked dubiously.

 

“It is if we make it so which we have. I told Toshi that if he didn’t do this then he’d have to find a new heir because I’d leave.”

 

Ruki gaped at him, “Heath!”

 

“I don’t care. You’re my friend, Ruki.” Heath told him, “I’m going to protect you to the best of my abilities. Which also means running an idea by you that you may not like.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Do you still like Aoi?” Heath asked seriously.

 

Ruki’s brow furrowed, “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Yes or no?”

 

“I do.” Ruki told him, “Now, why?”

 

“Kisaki might think twice about pursuing _any_ threat against you if I was dating you.” Heath told Ruki slowly, “It’ll show better than a piece of paper that you’re protected—that your family is protected by mine. Everyone always thinks twice before fucking with Kiyoharu...they think more than that before screwing with Toshi.”

 

Ruki frowned, “I just told Aoi the other day I wouldn’t say no if he asked me on a date.”

 

“I’m honestly shocked you haven’t been dating.” Heath said honestly, “I just wanted to present you a better way of giving us more time to take Kisaki out permanently. I just want you to be safe. Not many people understand this crazy life we lead. Well—that aren’t completely stuck up and up their own ass.”

 

Ruki stared out over the water.

 

“I haven’t told Aoi what my family does. Nor have I told him what really happened when I was thirteen.”

 

Heath looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Wait...he still doesn’t know.”

 

“There’s never been a good time and I’m honestly scared what he’d do if he knew. If he’d run away screaming or not.” Ruki said softly, “Although I see the wisdom in your suggestion. How—hypothetically how long would we have to fake date?”

 

“My father has a timeline of six months.” Heath told him, “With Kiyoharu’s backing it’d take three if that. Double the forces means the time gets split in half. I _don’t_ want you to do something you’d regret or be uncomfortable with.”

 

Ruki looked at his friend before he leaned forward and dipped his hand in the frigid water. Swirling his fingers around as he thought about his situation.

 

He was in danger if Kyo was coming back to school. That meant the male learning his schedule and his routine. Figuring out ways to work around those things and his people. Kisaki wanted to do horrible, ungodly things to him that he _knew_ he wouldn’t recover from. What Tora had done he knew he could eventually bounce back...he already was now that he was trying.

 

“I can’t date Aoi if I’m dead or ruined.” Ruki muttered, “Which Kisaki will do to me if I’m kidnapped, right?”

 

“Yes.” Heath said uncomfortably.

 

“Then again, Aoi hates you more than he likes to admit. Which could end horribly for me anyways.”

 

Aoi could forgive him however for doing what he needed to in order to survive.

 

“How would we do it?” Ruki asked, “Our families would need to know it’s fake, right?”

 

“No.” Heath said, “Because I don’t trust anyone, Ruki. If one person says it’s fake then Kisaki knows and you get snatched. I don’t want to chance that. So to everyone we’re actually dating. To the two of us, we both know it’s fake.”

 

“It is safer that way.” Ruki said softly, “Heath, may I be honest? I’m terrified of Kyo and Kisaki.”

 

Heath moved closer to the brunette.

 

“If Kyo becomes a problem then we’ll get rid of him on a permanent basis.” Heath swore, “I promise you that.”

 

“Heath-”

 

“It’s the entire reason I’m going back to that school, Taka. My first and only priority is your safety. As soon as Toshi told me what Kisaki wanted—he was disgusted when he told me. And I told him I wanted to come to this party for him and give Kiyoharu the alliance papers. And I’d talk to you about what’s going on. I know your brothers and Kiyoharu keep you in the dark in everything but in this—you can’t be.”

 

Ruki’s hand came out of the water before he turned to face Heath fully.

 

“Three months.”

 

“Three months.” Heath confirmed.

 

Ruki could only trust so few people. His father, his brothers, Uruha, and Heath. As much as he loved Kai and Shou he didn’t know if he could actually trust them like he did the others.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I do.” Heath told him seriously, “I don’t want to screw things up with you and Aoi but you already said it….you can’t date him if you’re dead.”

 

“Then let’s do it.” Ruki said.

 

Heath pushed some hair behind Ruki’s ear.

 

“You realize this means we have to sell it, right? Which means we have to kiss and hold hands—have you even had your first kiss yet, Taka?”

 

“I have.” Ruki winced, “One of Tora’s men got a little handsy one night. Tora walked in and killed him. Apparently torturing me was alright but not that.”

 

“Jesus!” Heath almost exclaimed, “Do your brothers know?”

 

Ruki shook his head, “Only Uruha does. Uruha is actually the only person besides you to know everything that happened to me there. Well besides what I just told you, I guess. Even though I know there was nothing I could do—I still feel so ashamed by it.”

 

“Takanori, that’s _crazy._ You were thirteen and up against full grown men. Multiple full grown men! Armed men with guns and fucking knives.”

 

“I know that now...but I didn’t always.” Ruki said softly, “I—It’s hard for me to trust people. Ever since that happened it’s so difficult. I have social anxiety from it—parties are a trial for me. I usually last an hour and then run away. I don’t even attend ones from school. I can’t get better if I’m looking over my shoulder every minute of the day. Can’t date Aoi if I’m dead. This makes the most sense and I know what it will take. Am I entirely comfortable with it? No. Will I have to force myself to be alright? Yes. That’s just part of the crazy life we lead.”

 

“I just want you to be sure.” Heath said, “I only mentioned it because I thought it would be the best way to protect you.”

 

“And I agree.” Ruki told him, as he stood up, “Now we should be getting back. Ask me out tomorrow after school.”

 

Heath got up slowly and nodded his head. Both of them started to walk back to the house. Ruki smiled at Heath as they got back into the party.

 

“I’m going to go upstairs and binge watch some movies if you want to join me?”

 

“Sounds like fun!”

 

They both went upstairs; both ignored the looks that his brothers threw them. For the rest of the night Ruki just wanted to relax and forget Kisaki even existed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki has to handle a lot of things; his brother is just a huge chunk of them.

Ruki laughed at Uruha as they walked out of school the next day. Aoi had taken Heath’s coming back with all the grace of a hurricane. He hadn’t lost the snarl off his face since this morning. The brunette stared at his friend who had two pens in his mouth and was juggling six books at once. Ruki waited for the inevitability that was fast approaching.

 

The books dropping all at once as Uruha frowned at them and then Ruki.

 

“I offered to help you in the school.” Ruki reminded the disheartened male.

 

Uruha sighed as he shoved his pens in his bag before dropping to his knees to shove the rest in.

 

“I have so much homework.”

 

“That’s what you get for putting it off.” Ruki reminded him.

 

“Hey Ruki.” Aoi said, as the brunette turned to him.

 

“What can I do for you, Aoi?” Ruki asked.

 

“I’m having a birthday party this weekend. Come to it?”

 

Aoi’s birthday would be the day after his father’s charity event. He’d definitely have to touch base with his family.

 

“Uh...I have to see if my father will let me but I think I can do that.”

 

“And we all know I can go.” Heath said, coming up, “Hey Taka.”

 

“Heath, you should have told me last night you were coming back.” Ruki told him, “I could have forewarned everyone.”

 

“Why _are_ you back?”Aoi asked.

 

“I convinced Toshi that I had some regrets that I wanted to fix.” Heath told him, seeing Aoi’s eyes widen.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say you regret anything.” Ruki said honestly.

 

“Well I don’t really live life with regrets except one.”

 

“And what’s that?” Uruha asked.

 

“Not asking Ruki out on a date.” Heath said.

 

Ruki made of show of his eyes widening as Aoi looked in between them.

 

“I never even knew you were interested.” Ruki said shyly.

 

“Well I figured Aoi would have asked you out by now but I should have remembered that he’s a chickenshit.” Heath grinned at the raven haired male.

 

Uruha was watching it all with a look of shocked amazement on his face.

 

“Be kind, Heath.” Ruki said gently.

 

“Regardless, I wanted to ask you on a date Ruki.” Heath said, “Dinner and a movie? Or we could go bowling...ice skating. Whatever you want to do.”

 

Ruki tilted his head to the side.

 

“Is there any other reason why you came back?” Uruha asked.

 

Heath shook his head, “Just for Ruki.”

 

Ruki let himself blush because it was true. The male had come back for him.

 

“I’m flattered, Heath.” Ruki told him, “I—um...I’m not the same person I was when you left however. I don’t really go out.”

 

“Then we can watch a movie at your house and I can make dinner.”

 

Ruki laughed softly, “You know how to cook?”

 

“I do.”

 

“You make it hard to refuse.”

 

“Then don’t.” Heath said, “I know it’d make our parents exceedingly happy as well.”

 

Aoi glared at him whereas Uruha just looked at him like he was nuts.

 

“When you put it like that—” Ruki trailed off.

 

“Give me one date to dazzle you. If I don’t then we’ll never speak of it again.” Heath told him, “That’s fair isn’t it?”

 

“That _is_ fair. Let me make it hard for you though.” Ruki said, “I remember you liked challenges.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Come over tonight at six.” Ruki told him, seeing Heath’s eyes widen, “What? Too little time?”

 

Aoi laughed as Heath opened and shut his mouth.

 

“You’re on.” Heath said, smiling, “I’ll see you at six.”

 

Heath left them as Uruha stared in between Ruki and after the other male.

 

“What the—whoa.” Uruha said, “I didn’t know Heath liked you!”

 

“I didn’t either.”

 

“I did.” Aoi told them, “Um...Ruki I need help for our history exam next week. I was going to ask if you could help me study.”

 

“Of course. Come over tomorrow after school and we’ll work on it.” Ruki said softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Uruha we have to get going.”

 

Ruki started to walk to the car waiting on them as Uruha rushed to catch up.

 

“Are you crazy? Aoi was going to ask you out soon!”

 

“Who are we kidding?” Ruki asked, “He never would. Heath did.”

 

“Do you even like Heath like that?”

 

“I don’t know but we’ll see.” Ruki said.

 

“Also what was that shit about how your parents would approve?”

 

“My father and Toshi signed an alliance and treaty for ten years last night.” Ruki told him, “They’re going to try to form a friendship based off of their mutual hatred for Kisaki and Tora.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Uruha asked, as they got in the car.

 

“It isn’t that big of a deal.” Ruki shrugged.

 

“It is!”

 

Ruki leaned in his seat as they started to drive.

 

“Just like your date with Heath. Like what the hell, Ruki?”

 

The brunette looked out the window with a frown.

 

“I’m going to tell Aoi the truth soon about what my family does. About what actually happened to me when I was gone for eight months.” Ruki said, missing Uruha’s concerned look, “He won’t stick around after he knows how long I’ve lied to him.”

 

“Yes you lied about going to America but you never lied to him about anything else.”

 

“A lie by omission is still a lie.” Ruki told his friend, “With Heath, he won’t judge me for anything. Aoi will judge me for everything.”

 

“You didn’t care about that before.” Uruha said.

 

“I’ve always cared about it. Why do you think I’ve never told him.”

 

Ruki sighed as his friend leaned forward.

 

“What’s really going on?” Uruha asked, “You-”

 

“I—I know I’ve been acting strangely but it’s just...I don’t even know how to describe it if I’m honest.”

 

“You’re scared about something I can tell that much.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Uruha swallowed hard, “The last time you wore teal was the week before you were kidnapped.”

 

Ruki paled as he laid back with wide eyes.

 

“I didn’t—I didn’t realize that. I just woke up this morning-”

 

“Taka, I won’t tell a soul.” Uruha promised.

 

“Kisaki threatened to kidnap me.” Ruki said slowly, “Unlike Tora he threatened to rape and kill me. But only after torturing me...he said he’d record it all. That’s what Tora told my family on Saturday.”

 

Uruha had paled as he leaned against the door.

 

“I—I— _Taka_...what the fuck?” Uruha nearly gasped, “Why is he threatening you?”

 

“Apparently last time my father paid a ransom and dropped out of deals to keep me safe. Kisaki saw how effective it was. Heath told me last night that he was going to stick around—I had no fucking clue he meant he was starting school again. Or that he was going to ask me out. I won’t lie and say I haven’t been interested in what dating Heath would be like. For a while I liked him just the same as Aoi.”

 

“You never told me that.” Uruha said softly, “I thought it was all Aoi all the time.”

 

Ruki shook his head because he wasn’t lying. He had been curious what Heath would be like as a boyfriend. They’d been so close for so long—Heath knew everything about Ruki. Although Ruki knew also that they brought out the worst in each other.

 

Heath had the ability to make Ruki act bitchier and a lot more ruthless than he usually was. He remembered Uruha, Kai and Shou hated it when they hung out together.

 

“I don’t know. There’s just something about Heath. He knows what to expect from this life. He won’t leave if it gets too hot.”

 

“So it’s safer?”

 

“It is, isn’t it?”

 

Uruha straightened up when they pulled up to the brunette’s house.

 

“You _don’t_ have to answer that.” Ruki said, “Are you staying the night tonight? I know Heath’s coming over but I’d rather you stay here than your empty ass house.”

 

“I will, thanks. Plus if Heath gets too intense then you’ll have backup.”

 

“Uruha, you’ll stay in your room. I promised Heath a chance. So, give him one.”

 

“Fine but if you hate it then tell me.”

 

“You know I will.” Ruki laughed, “Come on!”

 

They got out of the car and went inside. J and Miyavi were sitting on the steps which caused Ruki to come to a stop.

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?”

 

“Did Aoi ask you out?” J asked.

 

“You guys have asked me this for the last two days.” Ruki sighed, “He hasn’t.”

 

“Heath did though.” Uruha told them, as his brothers both gaped at Ruki, “Is coming over at six to cook for Ruki and then they’ll watch a movie.”

 

“Wait—Toshi’s son Heath? The Heath you’ve been _friends_ with for years? Did you even know he was interested?”

 

“I didn’t. It’s not unwelcome though.” Ruki muttered, “It also makes more sense than me and Aoi, right?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“He knows what to expect from _this_.” Ruki said, motioning around, “I can’t let Aoi into this life because he’d either run away screaming or—get involved. He’d get himself killed. Therefore, I’m giving Heath a chance.”

 

“But you’re not giving Aoi one.” Miyavi muttered.

 

“Yes well I’d rather not put Aoi in Kisaki’s crosshairs.” Ruki snapped, as he went around his brothers, “Considering that’s where I’m currently at.”

 

“Takanori!” J called, as the brunette got to the top of the stairs.

 

He slammed the door to his bedroom shut and locked it. Tossing his bag on the floor before he went and sat down.

 

He was going to have to make sure that everyone bought that he and Heath were serious after tonight.

 

“Taka, let me in.” J said, “Miyavi is just—you’ve liked Aoi for so long and this Heath thing is out of left field.”

 

“How would you know?” Ruki asked, “Just because I talk about liking Aoi a lot doesn’t mean that I didn’t like anyone else.”

 

“We figured you’d tell us.” J told him, “Let me in, Taka.”

 

“Go the hell away and please for the love of all things _don’t_ interfere with my date.”

 

“Open the door!”

 

“I’m getting ready for my date!” Ruki exclaimed as he went to the closet, “Unless I’m not allowed to have this date.”

 

“I don’t get it!” J almost yelled, “Everyone in this house knows how you feel about Aoi and then suddenly Heath comes out of left field—what gives?”

 

Ruki strode over to the door to sell his part.

 

Tossed the door open and stared at his brother.

 

“Did you ever think I didn’t mention Heath because of this? I know how I feel about Aoi but I also really like Heath. I always have! But he’s Toshi’s son and I knew what that meant to this family. How fucking shameful and disappointing it’d be for father. But he signed a truce with Toshi last night...a fucking ten year alliance, J! So, I’m so fucking sorry that I thought it’d be alright. That dating one of the guys that I like would be fine.”

 

Ruki stared at his older brother who was openly gaping at him.

 

“The truth of the matter is that Heath knows what my family does. He knows and he doesn’t judge me. He knows what happened to me at Tora’s—and he doesn’t judge me.” Ruki said softly, “I don’t have to hide from Heath, J. I can be the fucked up person that Tora made me and he won’t think I’m fucked up. I can heal with his help because he won’t judge me based on who I was before Tora. He never has—not in the years I’ve spoken to him since it happened.”

 

“I didn’t know you still spoke.”

 

“Of course we do.” Ruki exclaimed, “The only person I can stand that understands this fucked up life _is_ him! I can call him when I’ve had a nightmare about Tora or if I had a good day. It’s like with Aoi...I feel the same for both. Heath’s just the safer bet. Now may I _please_ get dressed for my date or are you going to criticize me more?”

 

J put his hands up and backed off.

 

“Get dressed then.” J told him, before he turned and walked off.

 

Ruki shut the door and then stared at it. Thinking to himself that he could do this for three months. It’d be like before Tora but it’d protect people this time. Because he and Heath used to fuck with people like this—with manipulation being a strong point in it all—and they enjoyed it. It was like that and Ruki didn’t hate that.

 

At the same time that Ruki hated that he was hurting Aoi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki and Heath get closer before Ruki comes to a serious decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy it!

The date had gone extremely well. They’d made it that way however. After that night though is when things had changed, in Ruki’s opinion. Aoi kept giving him these longing looks but wouldn’t approach him while Heath was around.

 

At lunch, Ruki sat next to his fellow yakuza child with a tilted head as the male and Shou argued.

 

Heath groaned, “Shou, how can you be so wrong all the time?”

 

“How can you?”

 

“What are they even fighting about again?”

 

“I tuned them out.” Ruki laughed with Uruha.

 

Blushing when Heath pulled him close.

 

“We’ll stop then.” he told Ruki seriously.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ruki smiled at him as Heath leaned their foreheads together.

 

“You know, I didn’t know how I felt about you two together but you’re cute.”

 

Ruki rolled his eyes as Heath kissed him gently. It was quick and chaste. They hadn’t practiced anything more real than that.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Heath said, “Skip our last two classes.”

 

Ruki chewed on his bottom lip as Kai laughed with Shou and Uruha.

 

“Ruki doesn’t skip.” Kai informed Heath, “You _know_ that.”

 

“I don’t know.” Ruki said slowly, as he kept his eyes on Heath, “I could do with a break.”

 

“You’re joking, right?” Shou asked, as Heath stood up.

 

He offered his hand to Ruki who took it with a smile. Being pulled up; Heath’s arm wrapping itself around the brunette’s waist. A finger under Ruki’s chin tilting it up just a little bit.

 

“We can go to my house and hang out.” Ruki said softly, as Heath nodded, “I’ll see you guys on Monday. Unless you need to stay at mine tonight, Uruha. If so, call and let me know. I’ll send Sugizo to get you.”

 

“I will need to.” Uruha told him.

 

“Sugizo will pick you up then.” Ruki said, as Heath started to pull him towards the parking lot.

 

When they passed Aoi’s table the male stood up.

 

“Hey Ruki, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Ruki nodded, “Heath, I’ll meet you at your car.”

 

The older male frowned but nodded. Kissing Ruki before he walked off. Ruki turned towards Aoi who nodded his head towards a tree. They both walked over to it; Aoi holding his hands together.

 

“Where are you going?” Aoi asked.

 

“I’m skipping.”

 

“But you don’t skip.”

 

“First time for everything, right? We’re teenagers this is what we’re supposed to do.”

 

“Yeah but you don’t, Ruki. You actually like school.” Aoi said, “But I actually wanted to talk to you about—are you going out with Heath officially? Like are you his boyfriend?”

 

Ruki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“He hasn’t asked yet but I think he will.”

 

Aoi looked confused, “You told me a few days ago if I asked you out-”

 

“Aoi, don’t.” Ruki said, putting his hands up, “Don’t ask me out right now. I wouldn’t be able to say no and that isn’t fair.”

 

“How is it not fair?”

 

“Because I’d feel like you’re asking me out just so Heath couldn’t have me as his boyfriend. And that’s really fucked up to feel like that.”

 

“But I wouldn’t be-”

 

“Yuu, look at the situation and then tell me that again.” Ruki said slowly, “Now I have to go. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

“Ruki, wait! It wouldn’t be like that-”

 

“Do you or do you not hate Heath?”

 

“I do but that has nothing to do with this!”

 

Ruki decided to go with the plan that Heath had mapped out.

 

“Doesn’t it, though?” Ruki asked, “Heath said you’d ask me out finally if I was unavailable...you had a few days before he showed up to do it. But you only want to do it when I’m not available. So, on that note, I need to get going. See you later.”

 

Ruki turned and left Aoi there; he felt like shit as he did it. He knew it was for the best however. Kisaki was insane—more insane than Tora was by light years.

 

The male didn’t care who he hurt or why. Didn’t care if they were part of it or not. All he cared about was hurting people.

 

Going to the parking lot and seeing Heath leaning against his car.

 

“What the hell was that about?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s go.” Ruki said, going to the passenger side.

 

“Taka, one hundred percent transparency.”

 

“Let’s _go_.”

 

Heath nodded as they both got in the car. Ruki looked out the window as they started to drive. Neither said anything as they drove to Ruki’s house.

 

Getting to his house as they both got out and went inside.

 

“He was going to ask me out.” Ruki told Heath softly, “And I told him if he was asking me out because of my being with you then it was fucked up.”

 

“Keeping him out of this is a good idea.” Heath whispered, as he held Ruki’s face.

 

Cradling it as Ruki leaned into the touch. The older male stepped closer to him and nuzzled his nose.

 

“Toshi is coming tomorrow night to talk to Kiyoharu about strategy.” Heath said quietly.

 

“Alright.” Ruki said, as the male kissed him.

 

And Ruki wasn’t stupid; he knew Heath liked him. Had liked him for a long time even. You didn’t survive being a kid of a yakuza head _without_ being able to read people. And he hadn’t lied to J. He did like Heath...had always liked the male.

 

He just liked Aoi more. Wanted to be with Aoi until they were old and feeble.

 

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy his time with Heath while they were making sure he stayed safe.

 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Heath said softly, “I don’t think I want to chance your brother seeing us make out.”

 

“Who said we were making out?” Ruki asked, as Heath crowded him into the door frame of the living room.

 

“If we’re going to be believable as a couple we have to get more comfortable kissing and touching.”

 

And that was a good point; Ruki smiled as he let the male grab his hand and lead him upstairs.

 

Getting to Ruki’s room as they shut the door. Ruki kissing Heath as his eyes slid shut. His hands holding Heath’s face as he maneuvered them towards the bed.

 

Landing on top of him with a small laugh.

 

Pulling away just long enough for Heath to roll them over. Shifting them so Ruki’s head was on the pillows.

 

Kissing him again as Heath’s hands slid down his sides and settled on his hips.A small gasp left Ruki when the male nipped his bottom lip.

 

Letting Heath take control as the male deepened the kiss. Letting his tongue nearly map out Ruki’s mouth as the brunette moaned. Arching up into the black haired male who slid his hands under Ruki’s back.

 

Groaning softly as Ruki rolled them over. Hovering over Heath as he straddled the male’s hips.

 

Feeling Heath’s hands move to the small of his back; squeezing his hips as Ruki gasped again.

 

“This okay?” Heath asked, as they finally pulled away.

 

Ruki nodded his head with a smile.

 

Heath’s hand caressed his cheek, “I don’t want to overstep boundaries, Ruki. This is so people believe that we’re dating. But if I cross-”

 

“I’ll let you know.”

 

Heath smiled back at Ruki finally; rolling them over and tenderly kissing him.

 

Ruki wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Kissing Heath was like he was drowning. There was no sense of time or awareness of surroundings. Just letting the male kiss him and kissing him back.

 

When someone knocked on the door, Heath pulled away.

 

“W—Who is it?” Ruki asked, slapping Heath’s hand when it tickled his side.

 

“It’s your older brother wondering why you’re skipping school.” J called through the door, “What the hell, Takanori!”

 

The door opened as Heath tried to move away fast enough. J stared at the pair of them with wide eyes.

 

“I—what the—okay.” J said, putting his hands out, “First thing, if you’re going to skip please inform Miyavi so he doesn’t call me in a panic when he doesn’t see you after lunch. And then I get an equally distressed voicemail from Shou saying that you’re skipping. That _you_ are skipping. And this—this is not a thing that’s happening right now. The making out thing is not okay-”

 

“Why not?” Ruki asked, sitting up, “Because you don’t like Heath? Or because your little brother is the one doing the making out?”

 

“Both-”

 

“It’s none of your damned business.” Ruki said, “We’re dating J! Get the hell over it and get out of my room. You skipped more than you attended school when you were my age. Miyavi is the same way. So I’m not sorry for acting like a teenager.”

 

“Have you told father yet that you’re dating?” J asked, almost smugly.

 

“Actually we did last night.” Heath put in, “He and Toshi seemed overjoyed. Apparently they think it’s something that strengthens the alliance and truce.”

 

J lost the look on his face as he stared at them both.

 

“Yeah, father seemed quite pleased with it.” Ruki told him, “So you can leave now.”

 

“Takanori, does this have anything to do with Kisaki?”

 

The youngest male had two seconds to sell this and do it well.

 

Ruki stared at J, “Okay...that’s it.”

 

Ruki pushed Heath off of him as he got up and left his room. J stared after him before he followed behind. The brunette getting to his father’s office and knocking before he entered.

 

Kiyoharu tilted his head at his youngest as Ruki walked in.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at school?”

 

“I decided to skip with Heath.” Ruki said, “And now J won’t leave us alone.”

 

“Wait, _you’re skipping_?” Kiyoharu asked, surprised, “I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“Yes well I did say I was going to make myself better.” Ruki told him, “Act more like a normal teenager. Don’t teens skip?”

 

“They do.” Kiyoharu said, his eyes warm and proud, “So J interrupted you and Heath?”

 

“He did so if you could fix that for me, it’d be great.” Ruki told him, “Father, I really like Heath and I can’t be in a relationship with J forever shadowing it.”

 

“Did he do it last night on your date?”

 

“He stayed right outside the living room for the entire night.” Ruki said.

 

Kiyoharu looked shocked, “He did that?”

 

“He’s pissed that I’m not dating Aoi. Because apparently since I didn’t talk about Heath that means I don’t like him.”

 

“That’s insane. You’ve been friends with Heath for years. Even before we knew who his father was.” Kiyoharu said, “And you told me yourself you didn’t mention an attraction because you were scared how it would effect me.”

 

“Which is the truth.”

 

“I’ll talk to your brothers. Now send J to me and go have fun.”

 

“Thank you, father.”

 

“One more thing, Taka.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t want you going out this weekend. Kisaki was seen in Tokyo and I don’t want to risk anything.”

 

Ruki felt ice go down his spine as he stared at Kiyoharu in horror. His father stood up and went to Ruki. Hugging his son who tensed up just a little.

 

“I’ll stay home and make sure Heath and Uruha don’t leave.” Ruki whispered softly.

 

Ruki left the room and stared at J who was staring at him in shock.

 

“I told you I like him. I’m not going to let you mess that up, J.” Ruki told him.

 

Making J believe this would be the hardest and he knew that. His brothers knew him too well but Miyavi was more prone to believe him than J.

 

Going to his room and entering it. Shutting and locking the door as Heath stared at him.

 

“Get it figured out?”

 

“I did.” Ruki said, going over to Heath.

 

He sat next to Heath and watched his hands shake.

 

“Takanori, what happened? Are you okay?” Heath asked, giving the male his space.

 

“Kisaki is in Tokyo.” Ruki told him quietly.

 

Heath straightened up as Ruki looked at his comforter.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“My father doesn’t want me to leave the house. Doesn’t want Uruha to either.”

 

“And you know I won’t leave you.”

 

“Which I’m thankful for.”

 

“Kisaki can’t get to you if you’re highly protected.”

 

“I know, I’m just anxious.”

 

“Well don’t be. I’ll kill him before he touches you.” Heath swore to him.

 

“So protective of me.” Ruki joked.

 

“We’ve been friends for so many years that I can’t not be protective. Especially after what happened with Tora.” Heath told him, “I still owe that fucker for what he did.”

 

“Get in line behind my family.”

 

“Nah, I get front line privileges now.” Heath teased, as Ruki laughed.

 

Ruki felt at ease for the moment; he knew that he’d feel more alert later when the thought of Kisaki being in Tokyo became real.

 

Coming to the conclusion about what to do with Aoi as he looked to Heath.

 

“I want to tell Aoi the truth about me.” Ruki said, as Heath gaped at him, “If anything will keep him away it’s this. It is us dating and knowing what my family does.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Then we’ll tell him.”

 

And while Ruki felt his stomach drop he knew it’d be the right thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki really hated his father's events but that didn't stop him from coming to them anyways.

Ruki _hated_ when he had to partake in his father’s events. A charity party for some noble cause he was sure. It didn’t matter, what did was that he attend. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned to the side. Aoi’s parents were invited to the event as well. They usually came to charity parties which meant tonight would be perfect to tell Aoi the truth. Heath and Toshi would also be in attendance so Heath would be able to help break the news. He headed downstairs and was immediately stopped by Ryuichi.

 

Ruki smiled at his father’s right hand man as the male told him a joke. The brunette trusted the male in front of him; had known the man since he was a baby. Ryuichi had been best friends with his father since they’d been children. If Ruki knew anything to be true it was that the man in front of him would die for his father.

 

“So I heard from a little bird that you were dating Heath.” Ryuichi said quietly, as they walked away from prying ears.

 

Once one person heard about it then it’d spread like wild fire. People were only allowed to hear that kind of news from Ruki’s father himself.

 

“I am.” Ruki confirmed, “It’s funny how much more mature he’s become in the last few years. A lot more than I would have ever thought possible. You remember his pranks.”

 

“I also remember a shorter, blonder sidekick to those pranks.” Ryuichi teased.

 

Ruki stuck his tongue out at the man, “They were always his idea, never mine.”

 

“I’d believe that if I didn’t remember your own pranks before Heath became your friend.”

 

The brunette blushed as they stopped in front of Toshi and Kiyoharu.

 

“I have to hand it to you, Kiyoharu. Takanori’s gotten quite charming in the last year.” Ryuichi told his friend, “That school of his is teaching him well.”

 

“I concur.” Toshi agreed, “Heath has shown a great increase in his way with people since starting back. It used to take me ages to pull him away from the tv to attend this kind of event. And now he does so freely.”

 

“If only to make eyes at our little Taka.” Ryuichi teased the brunette.

 

“I’ll have you know he’s not _only_ making eyes. He just wants to dance and I’ve told him no. So he’s also trying to guilt trip me.” Ruki explained, as Aoi started to walk over them.

 

“I do want to dance.” Heath said, throwing his arm around Ruki’s waist, “Please?”

 

“You know I hate dancing.” Ruki sighed, as Aoi stopped walking towards them.

 

“For me?”

 

“See how he guilt trips me.” Ruki told their parents and Ryuichi who laughed, “Fine, lets dance.”

 

Heath smiled widely as he led the brunette to the dance floor.

 

“Aoi is trying very hard to talk to you tonight. That’s the fifth time he’s tried to talk to you. Or I should say approach you.”

 

“I’ve noticed.” Ruki said, as Heath pulled him closer, “It isn’t his fault that he doesn’t know being around me right now is a death warrant.”

 

“It’s _not._ ” Heath whispered to him, “Look, Toshi and Kiyoharu haven’t let me in on their plan yet. I think it’ll be alright though—Ruki? Hey, what are you doing?”

 

Ruki’s eyes had widened as he stared behind Heath. His breath coming in harshly as his grip on Heath tightened. The male stopped their dance and turned around. Ruki heard the male mutter ‘shit’ under his breath. Ruki’s eyes didn’t leave the male as Heath faced him again.

 

“Look at me!”

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Ruki asked breathlessly, his heart tightening in fear. A lump in his throat that felt like it’d choke him if he couldn’t get enough oxygen.

 

Kisaki had walked in all but acting like he owned the room. Ruki’s eyes sought out his family. J and Miyavi both looked ready to maim. Kiyoharu, Toshi and Ryuichi all looked like they could draw blood and not be bothered at all.

 

“Heath-”

 

“We are in a room full of people who are going to protect you.” Heath told him, drawing him even closer as he forced Ruki’s gaze on him, “He doesn’t know we’ve seen him. Just keep your eyes on me. It’ll all be alright, I promise you that. Your father and brothers will handle it with Toshi right behind them. Rami is here tonight as well and she also knows the threat he poses. Just stay calm and act like you’re in love.”

 

Heath spun Ruki out and then pulled him back in. Taking the younger male’s hand with a smile and guiding them in their dance. The brunette was shaking, not that it was visible to the other people in the space they were in. Ruki felt like he couldn’t even breathe right now

 

“Heath...thank you.” Ruki said softly, as he leaned his head on the male’s chest, “You’re keeping a much calmer head than I am.”

 

“I’ve been in hard situations before and you haven’t. Your family doesn’t want you in this life and I respect that. If you were in it like J and myself it would destroy you, Taka. And you deserve a lot better than that.”

 

The brunette tightened his grip on Heath. His head raising up as Heath gave him the most comforting smile the male had ever seen on his face. And Ruki knew he was telling the truth. Trying to act for all the world like Kisaki wasn’t here.

 

He dipped Ruki who laughed softly. Pulled him up gently and kissed him.

 

“Taka, Heath...your parents would like you with them.” Ryuichi said, as he came over. The male kept glancing at Kisaki as the two teens smiled at him gently.

 

They both nodded and followed Ryuichi. Heath’s arm around his waist kept Ruki from running away.

 

Kisaki stood next to their parents as they approached.

 

“Father, you asked for us.” Ruki said politely, seeing the genuine fear on his father’s face masked very carefully under a veil of indifference.

 

“Ruki, this is Kisaki.” Toshi answered.

 

Knew it was so Ruki would know what the man looked like. What his father didn’t know is that he’d asked Heath to see pictures of the man just for that purpose.

 

“Kisaki, pleasure to see you again.” Heath told the male, who stared at the two teenagers.

 

The blonde was sizing the pair of them up. Ruki felt like he was under the worst kind of scrutiny. His skin felt like it was crawling.

 

“Heath, I didn’t know you were dating Kiyoharu’s son.”

 

“Have been for a while.”

 

“And how much is a while?” Kisaki asked briskly.

 

“About three weeks.”

 

“It’s been a month, Heath.” Ruki laughed softly, as he shook his head, “Points for effort though. You’ll have to forgive him, Kisaki. Heath’s _horrible_ with dates. Always has been ever since we were little. I’d be surprised if he remembers my birthday.”

 

“Sorry.” Heath apologized, kissing Ruki tenderly, “I forgot I was away one of those weeks for Toshi.”

 

“Just as long as you’re here for my birthday party, I don’t care.” Ruki told him seriously.

 

Kisaki tilted his head thoughtfully.

 

“They’re a handsome couple.” Kisaki commented, making Ruki’s blood turn to ice, “I bet your parents are proud of you. This is a strong power couple if people know who you are.”

 

“Thank you.” Ruki said, “If you’ll excuse me, I need something to drink.”

 

The brunette pulled away from Heath as he went to the bar. Ruka stared at him with a frown as he gave him a soda. Watched his bodyguard tense visibly before he saw Kisaki next to him.

 

“I told your father I wanted to speak to you alone.” Kisaki told the teen.

 

“Why? What would you need to talk to me about?” Ruki asked, playing dumb while seeing his father, Toshi and Heath watch them like birds of prey waiting to swoop in at any moment. Ryuichi was edging closer to the bar and Ruki knew it was a just in case scenario.

 

He didn’t know where his brothers were but he was scared shitless. Ruki was happy that Ruka was right next to him. It comforted him more than he thought.

 

He winced when Kisaki tilted his head up.

 

“You look so much like your mother.” Kisaki commented, letting go, “She was a fierce woman. I’ve never met anyone like her. I wonder if you’re as strong as she was. Then again, your family hides you like a princess in a castle. You know they’re hiding you from me, right?”

 

Ruki frowned, “Why would they do that?”

 

Kisaki laughed, “You can cut the innocent act. I know you understand the very...fragile situation you’re in.”

 

The brunette didn’t want the fear he felt to show on his face. He grabbed his drink and smiled at Kisaki shakily.

 

“I—I need—I need to go back to Heath-”

 

“No, you need to listen to me.” Kisaki said, his hand going back to Ruki’s face and squeezing his jaw, “Do you know what I deal in?”

 

Ruki winced at the pain that shot through his face. The blonde’s hand dropped from Ruki’s face as the brunette shook his head. Like Heath had said earlier. His family tried to keep him out of the life they led. Though now Ruki wondered how smart that was of them.

 

“Prostitution.” Kisaki whispered, as he leaned next to Ruki’s ear, “Do you know how much money Kiyoharu’s youngest son would make me?”

 

Ruki moved back as he felt his eyes burn. Kisaki grabbing his wrist before he could go far. A cruel smile on the man’s face.

 

“No.” Ruki said, his voice wavering.

 

“With how many people hate your father? You’d make twice what all my whores make.”

 

“I haven’t done anything to you.” Ruki muttered.

 

“No, but your father has. It’ll be alright, Ruki.” Kisaki told him, “I’d make sure you’d remember your first time at the very least. I’d do the honors of that-”

 

Ruki slapped the male without even thinking. Ruka’s eyes had widened in sheer shock as the male glared at the young teen.

 

“You _touch_ me and my father will gut you.” Ruki sneered, “And that’ll be after Heath and Toshi rain hell on your ass. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my boyfriend.”

 

Ruki shoved past the male; his hands shaking as he got to Heath who immediately pulled him into his arms.

 

“What’d he say?” Kiyoharu asked, “Takanori, what did he say to you.”

 

Toshi put a hand on Kiyoharu’s arm to calm him.

 

Ruki repeated the words quietly as his brothers walked over; watched his father and Toshi both look thunderous. Heath and his brothers looked entirely poker faced as Ruki clenched his hands.

 

“I think Ruki and myself are going to retire for the night.” Heath said, as the male he held started to cry silently from fear, “We had other plans.”

 

“Take Sugizo and Yoshiki with you.” Toshi told them, waving the two over, “They’ll guard the door which you will lock once you get there.”

 

Heath nodded as he led Ruki out of the room. Sugizo and Yoshiki close behind them as they went upstairs. Ruki held it together until they got into the room. As soon as Heath shut and locked it the brunette nearly collapsed on the bed. Taking a shaky breath as he covered his face.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I just had to deal with Kisaki, so no...I’m not alright.” Ruki said softly, “He said I looked like my mother, Heath.”

 

“I know.” Heath said, “You told Kiyoharu and Toshi that.”

 

“I just—I threatened him because what else could I do?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“He’s going to sell me to the highest bidder.” Ruki muttered, “And there’s not a fucking thing we can do to stop it.”

 

“Yes there is. We take Kisaki out of the game. Kiyoharu and Toshi split his territory immediately after. That is how we stop it.”

 

“You sound so sure of yourself.”

 

“That’s because I am.” Heath told him strongly, “I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

 

Someone knocked on the door as Ruki looked at it with a frown.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Hey Taka, Aoi’s out here wanting to talk to you.”

 

Heath and Ruki shared a look before he nodded. Heath went to the door and opened it. Raised a brow at the male on the other side.

 

“Taka, I’ll be right back with that food.” Heath said, creating an excuse so they’d have some privacy.

 

Ruki nodded as Aoi and Heath passed one another. Aoi closed the door as Ruki leaned against one of the pole’s of his bed.

 

“What can I do for you Aoi?” Ruki asked.

 

“Can I ask what that was downstairs? That guy that you slapped?” Aoi asked Ruki, who laughed softly.

 

After having met Kisaki he wasn’t sure he should tell Aoi anymore.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Aoi said, sitting on Ruki’s bed, “Ruki, you’re crying and I haven’t seen you do that since we were eight and Uruha cut your hair during class.”

 

Ruki stared at the male and tilted his head. Leaning said head against the wood as he sighed.

 

“Promise what I tell you doesn’t leave this room?” Ruki asked, as he focused his gaze on the male.

 

“Of course.” Aoi told him, “I swear on my life.”

 

Ruki wiped the tears from his face before he sat up and looked at Aoi.

 

“You’ll run screaming.” Ruki warned, feeling in the strangest mood as he wiped his eyes.

 

Then again, Kisaki had just approached him in his own home. That target on his back was larger than ever.

 

“I won’t.” Aoi said firmly.

 

“Do you know who Kisaki is?” Ruki asked, as Aoi frowned, “He’s yakuza—deals in prostitution.”

 

“I know who he is—what does that have to do with anything?”

 

Ruki laughed harshly, “That was who that was, Aoi.”

 

He saw his crush pale as he stared at Ruki with wide eyes.

 

“What the—holy shit, Ruki! What the hell is he doing talking to you?”

 

“Do you know who Kiyoharu is?”

 

“Yeah he’s the most wanted man in Tokyo but no one knows what he looks like.” Aoi said, sounding even more confused.

 

“That’s because my father is _really_ good at running things behind the scenes.” Ruki told the male, seeing it soak in as Aoi stood up and backed away from him, “Kisaki _really_ wants to kidnap me and sell me out to the highest bidder. Rape and murder me all because my father is better at his job than Kisaki is. Even teamed up with Toshi to make me more untouchable. Want to run away yet?”

 

Aoi leaned against the wall and stared at Ruki like he’d never seen him before.

 

“Why does he want to hurt you?” Aoi asked confused, “You’re just a kid.”

 

“To hurt my father.” Ruki shrugged, “It worked before so why wouldn’t it now?”

 

“What do you mean...before?” Aoi asked.

 

Ruki regarded how freaked out the raven haired teen was before he crossed his arms over his chest. The point of this was to get Aoi to run away. To keep him away so he wouldn’t be hurt.

 

“I didn’t actually go to America.” Ruki admitted, as Aoi frowned, “That’s what we tell everyone who doesn’t know what my father does….who he is. I was kidnapped by Tora and held for ransom. Except he didn’t want money he wanted to control my father. What deals he took and what he didn’t. It worked for eight months. Then one of his lackeys forgot to lock the door and I escaped. It was the craziest amount of luck I’ve ever had in my _life_. I stayed out of school long enough for the bruises and welts to heal then went back.”

 

“But you didn’t like going to parties or being around people who weren’t Uruha, Kai and Shou.” Aoi said softly.

 

“It’s also why I have someone watching over me twenty-four seven. My father never wants it to happen again and neither do my brothers.” Ruki told the freaked out male, “Tora’s men are cruel but they aren’t as fucked up as Kisaki is. Heath’s trying to protect me as much as he can but I fear I’m going to get him killed.”

 

“Is that why you’re dating him?” Aoi asked, “He’s not going to be able to-”

 

“He’s Toshi’s son and just as much into this fucked up world as I am.” Ruki said, as Aoi gaped at him, “He can protect me but he _shouldn’t_. Kisaki fears Toshi but—not enough to save Heath if he gets in the way. Really, you shouldn’t be within fifty feet of me.”

 

“What has your father done to deserve that from him?” Aoi asked, “To take his youngest son and hurt him?”

 

“You do realize that Kiyoharu is the most wanted man in all of Japan, right? He has more allies in the yakuza heads than enemies and more land than he knows what to do with. Hells, he’s engaged to Rami from Yokohama, Yuu. My father is fucking dangerous and when you’re that notorious. When you have that much power there are always going to be people who want to take it from you. Fortunately for my father, Toshi thinks Kisaki’s too fucked up to be allies with. Which means I have a little bit more protection.”

 

“So are you dating Heath because of Kisaki?”

 

And here came more lies; Ruki agreed with Heath that everyone had to believe their relationship was real. It made that protection more real.

 

“I’ve liked Heath just as long as I’ve liked you, Aoi. The difference is is that he asked me out first.” Ruki told him, seeing Aoi wince, “Which honestly—might have been fate considering my current situation. Kisaki would have no problem killing you because you have no ties that would cause a war. Heath—on the other hand...he has to think twice about. Toshi would eviscerate the person responsible for killing his heir.”

 

“Ruki—Takanori...I...”

 

“If you want to run, I wouldn’t blame you.” Ruki said sadly, “I’ve dreaded telling you this for years. It changes everything you know? Changes how you see me at the very least. And I didn’t want that, selfish as it is.”

 

Aoi just watched the brunette who looked right back at the older male. Heath walked in with a tray of food. Looking in between the two as he kicked the door closed.

 

“What did I miss?” Heath asked, as he sat the tray down.

 

“I told Aoi just who our parents are.” Ruki said, as Heath nodded.

 

“And you haven’t run yet, I commend you. I figured you’d run screaming as soon as you heard who Ruki’s father was. Even I’m terrified of Kiyoharu and the man actually likes me.”

 

“Ah but now that you’re dating his youngest that could change.” Ruki joked, humorlessly.

 

“Damn!” Heath chuckled, before taking in the youngest male’s body language, “Taka, stop thinking of Kisaki. You’re safe and he’s been escorted off the premises. He doesn’t know the code to get into the house and your father is electrifying the gate tomorrow morning.”

 

“Seems excessive given the gates are so high.” Ruki muttered.

 

“Nothing is excessive if it keeps you safe.” Aoi answered before Heath could, “You said it yourself. You father doesn’t want to see you hurt again. Therefore he’s doing everything in his power to make sure it doesn’t.”

 

“So are you going to steer clear of our Takanori or are you going to try to help?” Heath asked, “Because if it’s the former then you need to leave because we need to game plan.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Kyo’s officially back at school tomorrow.” Ruki said, as Aoi frowned.

 

“Why is that such a bad thing? Kyo’s your best friend.”

 

“He _was_ until he told Tora where to snatch me from.” Ruki informed Aoi who gasped, “Yeah, that’s why I don’t trust many people, Aoi. And if you tell a fucking soul who my father is I’ll have no problem killing you. Or I should say, getting Ruka to squeeze the life from you.”

 

Heath’s head snapped to Ruki’s as he stared at the brunette in shock.

 

“I swore I wouldn’t-”

 

“Oh please, you were expecting something less extreme than ‘my father is the head of the Tokyo yakuza.’ Don’t fucking lie to me.” Ruki said harshly, “I’m sick of being lied to by everyone. I’m sick of being an easy target for my father’s enemies.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better at _all,_ Ruka has come up with an idea to get rid of Kisaki soonest.”

 

“Ruka’s good at a great many things.” Ruki told Heath, “My father told him a week ago to find something out most likely. While Ryuichi is my father’s second in command---Ruka is my father’s go to problem solver.”

 

“When did you get so bitter?” Aoi asked, genuinely shocked.

 

Ruki smiled at Aoi with the bitterness the male had called him out for.

 

“When you’re tortured for eight months...every day for _hours_...you start to become a little bit bitter, Aoi. You start to see things differently and it fucking changes you. I’ve been focused so long on the sadness and fear that I couldn’t touch the anger. Now that I have it’s like a fucking hurricane in my body. I want Tora to fucking pay with blood and flesh for what he did to me.”

 

“And he will.” Heath promised, “We’re giving that fucker a ten after we handle Kisaki. And then Japan will have a time of peace because Toshi and Kiyoharu are in an alliance.”

 

“Give it time, someone will rise to challenge them.” Ruki said cynically, “Aoi, you should go. Thank you in advance for keeping my secret. And for you and your parents safety—stay away from me if you want to live.”

 

“Fuck that, I want to help.” Aoi said, “I wasn’t joking when I said I really fucking like you, Ruki. I always have.”

 

“Too bad you like the son of a yakuza head.” Ruki said, “Please go.”

 

Aoi looked in between the two males on the bed before he nodded and left. Ruki and Heath said nothing as the brunette picked at the food on the plate. He wasn’t really hungry at the moment; his stomach in so many knots he was surprised he hadn’t puked yet.

 

Give it time though and he just might.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki reunites with Kyo for the first time in years. What follows after isn't how he imagined it.

Ruki had thought about how he’d react when he saw Kyo again. Fear was the first way but the one he thought was the least likely was anger. He wasn’t really prone to anger a lot. He wasn’t sure why that was but he rarely got mad. However, when he saw Kyo for the first time in years it wasn’t fear that had wormed its way into his being.

 

It was flat out rage.

 

The male had managed to avoid him for the entire school day until after school let out. Ruki had had yearbook as well as student council with Uruha and Kai. Shou had left immediately after school to start on his physics project. Which Ruki was happy about because the blonde wouldn’t understand why he was so mad at Kyo.

 

Ruki had never known how to tell Shou, who was easily the most innocent of the group how exactly one of their best friends had betrayed him.

 

Suddenly happy that there were so few students and that they were already past them.

 

Because this would get ugly fast.

 

Heath and Aoi were like a weird barrier between him and his ex-best friend.

 

“Damn, look who grew up looking hot as hell.” Kyo said, as he grinned at Ruki.

 

“That’s the first thing you say to me?” Ruki asked, disbelievingly.

 

“You know I never mean it when I say sorry.” Kyo snorted, “Would you rather I lie to you and apologize when I’m not sorry? Tora threatened to kill me if I didn’t tell him what I knew about you. And as much as we were friends, Taka, I like living more than I cared about what happened to you.”

 

Ruki felt both males beside him tense. Heard Uruha and Kai growl.

 

“That much was obvious when I was snatched from the fucking school parking lot when I thought I was meeting you.” Ruki hissed, “You couldn’t have given me a heads up? My father would have protected you, Kyo. He thought of you like a son just the same as Uruha. It was always the two of you over at my house every single fucking day.”

 

“It was _Tora_ , Takanori.” Kyo laughed, “You don’t exactly fuck a guy like that over! With what he does for a living I was terrified and _thirteen._ ”

 

“So you thought to yourself, let me piss off the most dangerous man in Japan?” Heath asked, “You done fucked up with that one.”

 

“Oh please, like Takanori would let his family hurt me.” Kyo said, rolling his eyes, “I’m his best friend, Heath.”

 

“You _were_ my best friend.” Ruki told him, “You don’t stay someone’s friend after you get them tortured.”

 

Kyo raised a brow before he noticed Aoi.

 

“I see you let Shiroyama in on the secret finally. You two finally dating?” Kyo asked Aoi.

 

“Actually I’m dating Heath. A lot has happened since you left.” Ruki told him, as Kyo’s eyes locked with his own, “Then again, why would we keep you in the loop when you fucking got me kidnapped. When you got me hurt for eight fucking months.”

 

“I figured that was better than my death!” Kyo exclaimed, as Uruha growled.

 

“I know for a fact Kai and myself would gladly give our lives if it meant our friend didn’t get hurt. Do you know what it was like after?” Uruha asked, “Of course not! Because you weren’t here since you ran off like a coward. It was hell those eight months. Not knowing if Taka was alive or dead or being raped. It was _horrible_ , Kyo! And you caused that!”

 

“I’d never betray my friend like that. Especially when I know how it would end.” Kai sneered at him.

 

“I didn’t think he’d be tortured. Tora said he wanted to send Kiyoharu a message. I just didn’t know it’d be a long one.” Kyo said softly, “Takanori, I’m sorry okay? I was thirteen and stupid-”

 

“Isn’t stopping you from working with them.” Ruki said, “I know you’re here for Kisaki and Tora. I’m not an idiot and I thought you knew that.”

 

“You were an idiot to go to the parking lot that day.”

 

“I had no reason to suspect that you’d talked to my father’s enemy!” Ruki told him incredulously, “I’m not all knowing, for fuck’s sake! Do you _know_ what they did to me?”

 

Ruki hadn’t really gone into details with anyone outside of Uruha and Heath.

 

“They cut patches of skin off. Beat me until I lost consciousness. They waterboarded me and ducked me in water until I was just about to pass out. Then they’d pull me back just long enough for me to get a breath and do it again. They did that for hours, Kyo.” Ruki told the male, his voice shaking as Kyo paled, “They burned and groped me. Tora wouldn’t let them go over that line because I was thirteen. That’s the only saving grace but now it’s not even that. Because you working for Kisaki? Do you know what he wants to do to me?”

 

“I—I figured it would be the same as Tora-”

 

“I could only be so lucky.” Ruki laughed, “He’s going to rape me for my first time _then_ sell me to whoever hates my father the most. My family? The people who had a hand in raising you? I’d never see them again. The friends you left behind...I wouldn’t see them again either. And you’d help them do that. You’d hurt me again because it means you won’t get killed, right?”

 

Ruki leaned closer to Heath who held him tightly.

 

“You won’t get that privilege.” Heath said, as Ruki looked at him in confusion.

 

Turned back just in time to see Sugizo bag Kyo’s head and put him in a headlock.

 

“What the—what are you doing?” Ruki asked, as Uruha and Kai looked in between Sugizo and Heath, “Sugizo! Let him go!”

 

Because he didn’t want Kyo hurt regardless of what the male had done to him.

 

“No can do, Taka.” Sugizo said, apologetically, “Your father and Toshi said if Kyo showed up to bag and take him home.”

 

“Heath-”

 

“Takanori, it’s for your safety. He roams free then he learns your schedule. Learns where the weak points of that schedule are. Makes it easier for them to take you and I won’t allow that to happen. You are more important to me then Kyo.” Heath said, as Ruki stared at him, “Which is what it comes down to. Would you rather he stay alive or you?”

 

“Wait, we can’t kill him.” Aoi said softly, “No one deserves that-”

 

“Some people do.” Heath said, “What do you think Aoi? Should we let Kyo live and rat again?”

 

Ruki’s gaze fell to his crush who frowned. He didn’t know what to think. He could see Heath’s point because their world was kill or be killed. Kyo would get Ruki killed if he wasn’t taken.

 

“If it comes down to his life or Ruki’s...I’d choose Ruki’s. However, we shouldn’t kill him outright. Can’t we just—keep him hostage until the Kisaki thing is over?”

 

Sugizo lifted Kyo’s body up as Heath rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t get it. Say we do that. What’s going to stop him from going to other rivals? Ones that aren’t based in Japan?” Heath asked, as Ruki paled, “I know your family keeps you out of this, Takanori. But I don’t think it can be like that anymore. Not when we’re dealing with Kisaki and not if we’re dealing with heavier hitters than him. I don’t think you know what this is going to do. People are going to watch how Kisaki fairs and if they think it’s possible to break your father doing this then they’ll do it again even if he fails. However, if we show a united front and a cutthroat attitude when it comes to your safety. Those threats go away just as quickly as they popped up. No one will fuck with your father or Toshi if they show that front. In order for us to do that though—you have to be with us.”

 

Heath opened his hand and held it out to Ruki. Sugizo tilted his head at the exchange as Ruki glanced at each male around him. The bodyguard going to the car and dumping Kyo’s body in the trunk. Going inside the school as Ruki focused on Aoi.

 

“Takanori...no. This is insane!” Aoi said, “You can’t just kill someone, Heath.”

 

“I certainly can when that person is threatening someone I care about. I _saw_ Takanori after he first came back from those eight months. I know how much he suffered and what it did to him and his personality. I refuse to see that again, Yuu. If you don’t understand that then maybe you should just stay away. Because Kisaki will do much worse to him than Tora ever did.”

 

Heath stared at Ruki who took a deep breath. Because when Heath was right, he certainly was on the nail right.

 

So he took Heath’s hand, “There are some things, Yuu...that might not be right but you do what you have to in order to survive. I almost didn’t survive Tora’s torture for eight months. Being in Kisaki’s—for an hour...or longer...I know I couldn’t handle it. I know my limitations and _that_ being done—it’d kill me.”

 

Aoi’s face dropped as Ruki smiled at him half heartedly. Sugizo walked out of the school with a tape in hand. Going to the car and sliding into the driver’s seat. And it made sense that Sugizo would take the security tape. Didn’t need Kyo’s disappearance to trail back to them.

 

“So I’m going to side with Heath on this one. It may be selfish and fucked up but—I don’t want to be a prostitute for Kisaki’s ring. I don’t want to not see my family and friends again.” Ruki said softly, “Heath, I want to go to my house now.”

 

Heath nodded and led him to the car. They got in with Uruha and Kai as Ruki’s gaze focused on the floor. Sugizo started to drive as Heath rubbed Ruki’s back.

 

The brunette took the time to think. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t want to let Kyo live because he did. That being said, he saw Heath’s point. He saw Aoi’s point as well. However, it didn’t matter what he thought was right because his father’s word was law in their family. If he felt that Kyo was too much of a threat to keep alive then he’d kill him.

 

They pulled up to the house and Ruki frowned when he saw his father standing outside with J and Miyavi.

 

“Sugizo’s going to take you guys home.” Heath said, as Ruki smiled at his friends shakily, “I don’t think you guys are going to want to stay and see what happens to Kyo.”

 

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow even if you don’t come to school.” Uruha said, “We’ll straight up skip to come visit.”

 

“See you then.” Ruki said, as he got out of the car.

 

Heath followed after him and shut the door as the car drove off.

 

“Sugizo texted you, I assume?” Ruki asked.

 

“He did.” Kiyoharu said, “And how do you feel?”

 

Ruki tilted his head, “Honestly?”

 

“I’d want nothing more.”

 

“Relieved and a little terrified because the threat is real and I know about it. Which shouldn’t scare me so much but it does. Because now I don’t know when it’s coming.”

 

“And that’s all?” his father asked knowingly.

 

“And I’d really like to have five minutes with the asshole.” Ruki told him honestly.

 

Because the more he thought about it the more angry he felt at Kyo. He understood wanting to stay alive. However, his father wouldn’t have let Kyo get hurt. Wouldn’t have let Tora anywhere near the, then, teen. The fact that he hadn’t trusted them was a slap in the face.

 

One he wanted to return.

 

“I didn’t take you for the violent type, little brother.” J said, impressed.

 

“I don’t want to hurt him. I just—I need answers before he dies.”

 

“What answers?” Miyavi asked.

 

Ruki stared at his brother, “Nothing I want to disclose to you. Father, can I have that time?”

 

“You can have all the time you want. The injustice was done to you personally. Therefore, we will do with him what _you_ want. If you want to torture him, then we will. You want those answers, you’ll get them. You want his throat slit, I’ll slit it myself.” Kiyoharu said, “I’ll come get you when he’s secured.”

 

The brunette nodded as he and Heath went inside. Ruki headed straight for his room; grabbing clothes to change into.

 

Heath sat on the bed and watched the brunette.

 

“You alright?”

 

Ruki went to the door and shut it, “Not really. I’m scared of being outside for any period of time because of Kisaki. I don’t even really feel safe in my own home. And now we’re going to have Kyo in our basement. I’m scared he’ll get-”

 

“Loose and hurt you? That’s why as soon as the talk between you two is over your father is going to kill him.”

 

“Is that really the plan? My father just said-”

 

“If he doesn’t kill him, your brothers will.” Heath said, grabbing Ruki’s hand and pulling him to the bed, “Calm down, Takanori because you’re protected. Your father has tripled the security at this place. That is on top of an electrified gate that is higher than any gate has a right to be. The code to open the door has been changed to a voice and eye detector. The windows have been replaced with bulletproof glass. This house is like a fortress.”

 

“I know all of that but it doesn’t ease my anxiety.”

 

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through. What you’re feeling but I am not going to let Kisaki take you.”

 

Ruki took a deep breath as he smiled.

 

“You can’t promise that but it’s still comforting.” Ruki told him, “That being said, I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Be down there with me when I talk to Kyo. I may not be able to hurt him but you can.”

 

“And I will. All you have to do is give me a nod.”

 

The brunette started to change clothes. Going to his vanity as he fixed the jacket he’d chosen. Heath stood behind him and watched the younger male.

 

Ruki stared at himself before he turned.

 

“Promise me something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“If—if Kisaki does take me then help keep my family together.” Ruki muttered, as his eyes burned, “J and Miyavi don’t do well without a buffer anymore. So—maybe move Uruha in. He’d probably be a good replacement for me. And my father gets really depressed around my mother’s birthday because—that’s when she died. And make sure that Uruha, Kai and Shou don’t dwell on it too much.”

 

“Taka-”

 

“ _Please_ Heath.” Ruki whispered, “You know if Kisaki kidnaps me I’m not going to escape like I did Tora. He’ll use me up and then kill me. And that will tear them apart.”

 

Heath bit his lip as Ruki’s tears finally spilled over.

 

“I promise but it’s _not_ going to happen.” Heath said softly, kissing his temple as his voice broke, “I’ll kill him first. Plus with what our parents are working out—it might fix the problem sooner rather than later.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

“I do too.”

 

Ruki let Heath pull him into a hug. Trying to get his feelings in check while also trying to not think about Kyo or Kisaki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki confronts Kyo and secrets come out in the open.

Ruki leaned against the wall as he stared at Kyo. His brothers hadn’t wanted to leave him alone with the male. Heath sat next to him just watching Ruki with a frown. Kyo groaned as the brunette tilted his head to the side. The blonde’s eyes focused on the youngest as Ruki smiled at him.

 

“I’m honestly shocked you’re here.” Kyo muttered.

 

“Yeah well you owe me some answers.” Ruki said softly, “I get being thirteen and scared. But—why not warn me? Why not tell literally anyone that knew my secret that could have informed my father or brothers?”

 

Kyo stared at Ruki for just a moment before his eyes darted to the side.

 

“When Tora approached me it was right after my first date with Shinya.” Kyo said, “I thought I was in love with him. I had no idea he was cousins with Tora, Taka. As soon as Shinya saw your picture when you called me...his whole demeanor changed. Like he knew you which was insane because he didn’t go to our school. I mean, I freaking knew him from playing soccer. He was on a rival team. But Tora showed up when he was walking me home. Gave me the option to save my own skin and the lives of my family in exchange for helping him. I love you, Takanori like you’re my own brother. But my actual family was on the line. It wasn’t really a contest.”

 

“His question still stands.” Heath muttered.

 

“I didn’t think about that.” Kyo told them honestly, “All I could think about was giving him his information and then getting my family to move. I told them that I thought I’d pissed off someone in the yakuza and they didn’t really argue that much.”

 

“Why not call me after?” Ruki asked, “Or at all? You didn’t even call me after you knew I’d been found. Didn’t apologize or anything. I told you and Uruha fucking everything, Kyo.”

 

“And therein lies the problem. It was always you, me and Uruha. Never you and me doing shit together. You’re my best friend, Takanori and yet you never wanted to hang out just the two of us. It was always fucking Uruha, Kai, Shou or all three of them. Never just us...yet you could hang out just you and Uruha or you and Kai. Hells you even hung out with Shou alone.”

 

Heath laughed harshly, “You were jealous of his friendship with them? Did you ever ask to hang out just the pair of you?”

 

“If you had I would have said yes.” Ruki told him, “I’m not a mind reader, Kyo. I thought everything was fine between us and then I was proven very wrong.”

 

He watched the blonde who stared right back at him. For the first time looking guilty as he chewed on his bottom lip.

 

“What—I want to ask what happened but I don’t think I deserve to know-”

 

“Sure you do.” Ruki said, his voice clipped, “You deserve to know every single fucking thing that happened that day. You texted me to come meet up with you. So I told Uruha and Kai to go on and I’d catch up. I’d only be about five minutes, you know? I went to the parking lot and you weren’t there. I thought you were just running late. You had before not even a few days previous. Which upon later reflection I realized was your way of testing this little trap. I heard laughing behind me but when I turned there wasn’t anyone there. That laughter chimed in the air and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I started to leave. Hiroto grabbed me and immediately tossed me into the hood of a car. Knocked me out and shoved me in a trunk. I woke up in that trunk some time later. I’m claustrophobic now, so thanks for that Kyo.”

 

The blonde flinched as Ruki stood up slowly.

 

“The first day wasn’t so bad. They hit me but that was all they did. The days that followed slowly ramped up until it was full blown hell not even two weeks into it. They—it’s amazing how easy it was for them to fuck with my head.” Ruki said, his voice light, “They told me all sorts of things. How you sold me out and how my family wasn’t looking for me. Why would they when I brought shame onto them for being so easily captured? When I was the size of a whale...not fit to be anyone’s son.”

 

Heath’s head jerked to Ruki’s because the brunette hadn’t told him that. Then again, the only person to know about his eating disorder was Uruha.

 

“Burned, cut, nearly drowned and mindgames were the usual at Tora’s until eight months after I was taken. Hiroto was called away to go pick something up. I was kept in a bedroom because Tora wanted to be seen as gracious to the whale.” Ruki sneered, “I have an eating disorder now, so thanks for that as well.”

 

Heath leaned more heavily into the wall as he watched Ruki.

 

“He didn’t lock the door. So I escaped from the house and it wasn’t easy. Ran until I couldn’t feel my feet and I still kept running. Got myself home and had to deal with the fallout. The nightmares on top of my newly gained disorders. I didn’t go to school until everything healed all the while going to a therapist who was a bitch. I didn’t eat anything for nearly five days. Eating meant being fat and I didn’t want to shame my family.” Ruki said, “And I have severe anxiety, so again, thanks for that Kyo. All of this that could have been avoided if you’d just fucking warned me.”

 

“Takanori….I’m so sorry.” Kyo whimpered, tears falling as Ruki frowned.

 

“Stop crying...you don’t _get_ to cry for something _you_ caused.” Ruki said, nodding to Heath who stood up and punched Kyo, “Do you even regret what you did?”

 

“Some days I do and some I don’t. Depends on if I was paid.” Kyo said honestly, as Heath hit him again causing the blonde to cry out.

 

“The funny thing is...is that I can’t hate you.” Ruki said sadly, as Heath kept hitting him, “I _want_ to hate you. I really and truly do. Because I can’t imagine just—giving my friends up like that. Not without telling them and making sure they were safe too. But I also can’t forgive you either. So now I’m stuck in a rough spot where I wonder if I should let them kill you or not. Then I remember something my father told me when we were younger. Remember what he said?”

 

Kyo shook his head as Heath broke the male’s arm.

 

“Heath, stop.” Ruki told the male softly, “Once someone turns on you it’s easier for them to do it again. Do _not_ let them do it again. Which I didn’t understand when I was eight but now I do. My seventeenth birthday is in a few days, Kyo. You won’t be seeing yours _or_ mine for that matter. I’ll do something for you that you didn’t for me though. I’m going to warn you that it isn’t going to be an easy one. It’s going to be painful because my family has been wanting your blood for years now. Have fun.”

 

Ruki grabbed Heath’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

 

“You were always a bitch, Takanori. Glad to see that Tora’s torturing actually brought out some good.”

 

“What good came out of it?” Heath growled, as he turned.

 

“Well now Ruki knows just how fat and undesirable he really is. Aoi never asked you out because of that. Still hasn’t because of it.”

 

Ruki just stared at Kyo as Heath growled. It struck a chord deep in Ruki as he stared at his ex-best friend. Feeling like he had back when Tora had him. His eyes burned as he stared at Kyo who smiled at him with bloody teeth.

 

“It’s okay Taka. I’m sure that Kisaki will still get a good price for you—”

 

Heath hit Kyo so hard that it knocked the teen out. Shaking his hand as he turned to stare at Ruki. The brunette looked shaken to his core as he kept staring at Kyo.

 

“Taka—Ruki?” Heath asked, as he went to him.

 

Ruki backed up and shook his head, the tears falling over as he wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“Shit, Takanori.”

 

The brunette turned and went to the stairs. Staring at his family in shock as they looked at him.

 

Which sucked because if there was one thing he didn’t want his family to know about it was what happened at Tora’s and what it caused after.

 

Because his father and brothers knowing about his anorexia—not what he wanted.

 

“Takanori...why didn’t you tell us?” Kiyoharu asked gently, as his youngest son moved away from him.

 

“I’m—I don’t want to talk about it.” Ruki told them, “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

 

“So you didn’t want to tell us you had an eating disorder—understandable. Most people with them don’t talk about it.” J said, honestly and reasonably, “However, it is _very_ dangerous and you’re our family. Therefore, we aren’t going to ignore this. We aren’t going to stress you out about it but we will be aware now of what you eat and what you don’t. Whether or not-”

 

“I haven’t caused myself to puke in over a year.” Ruki said, “Uruha found out about it and let’s just say he monitors my eating habits enough for five people.”

 

“How did he find out?” Heath asked, “Taka, you didn’t even tell me.”

 

“How do you think? Unlike you guys, he’s with me nearly all the time. Knows all of my eating habits. He got worried when he saw me eating less...when he heard me puking one day. So he followed me one day after we ate out with Shou and Kai. Listened to it and then confronted me almost immediately. I didn’t want help but he wouldn’t let me ignore him or it. Does that mean I am one hundred percent cured? No.” Ruki said, seeing their eyes sadden, “I have days where I think I look amazing and days where I want to shove my finger down my throat. It’s a process and one that Uruha and I have perfected.”

 

“How long ago did he find out?” Miyavi asked, his voice wavering.

 

“Six months after I started.” Ruki said, “And just so you know, I didn’t come back from Tora’s and immediately start. I had actually forgotten about it until Gackt said I looked big one day. Then it came back to me. That was almost a year after I’d gotten back. Like I said, it’s been a process. And before you say the obvious, I know I’m not fat nor do I look like a whale. Trust me, Uruha has drilled that into my head. But some days it doesn’t click. Now that we’ve had this conversation can it just—never come up again? If it becomes a problem, Uruha or myself will tell you. Until then just please—don’t make a big deal about it. Stress makes it more likely to flare up.”

 

“Can I hug you?” Miyavi questioned, as Ruki laughed softly and nodded.

 

The middle child pulled Ruki to him gently. Almost as if he was terrified to hurt him.

 

“Next time, just tell us.” Kiyoharu said softly, as he stood up and hugged his son, “I’d rather know and be able to help you subtly than not know at all.”

 

“I was scared. It was so soon after I came back that I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t handling it.” Ruki said, as he stepped away from Kiyoharu and Miyavi.

 

“But you weren’t.” J told his brother as he held Ruki’s face, “That’s why you have us. We’re your support system, Taka. We never expected you to bounce back. We just wanted you to open up to us about what happened.”

 

“It was hard enough for me to think about what happened—that telling you guys didn’t even enter my mind.” Ruki said softly, as J hugged him, “And I didn’t want you to worry about me. Father already had enough to worry about when I first came back that I didn’t want to add to it.”

 

“I’d much rather you add onto it. From now on, add onto it. I don’t care what is going on or how stressed I am.” Kiyoharu said passionately, “You are more important than anything that goes on with my business. All three of you boys are. I love you more than money or my allies. No offense, Heath.”

 

Heath put his hands up, “None taken, Kiyoharu.”

 

“Like I said, I’ll tell you if it becomes a problem again.” Ruki said quietly, “Can we go now?”

 

Kiyoharu nodded his head as he and Ruki’s brothers stepped aside.

 

Heath followed Ruki up the stairs as the brunette sighed softly. Going to his room before he laid face down on the bed. Heath sat next to the brunette and rubbed his back.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“My family just found out some of my deepest secrets that I wanted to keep far away from them.”

 

“I mean, they need to know though Taka.” Heath said gently.

 

“No they really didn’t.” Ruki sighed, as he rolled onto his back, “I just—they worry enough about me as it is. Adding this to it? They’re going to be impossible to be around.”

 

“Maybe considering the situation that isn’t a bad thing. Better for them to be overprotective when Kisaki is hovering around than to not be and him snatch you up.”

 

“True.” Ruki said, “I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

 

“Well we’ll figure it out together.” Heath promised, “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

 

“I’m not really hungry. Talking to Kyo just kind of—ruined any and all need for food.” Ruki told him.

 

“Okay but you’re eating later.”

 

“Deal.” Ruki rolled his eyes.

 

One thing he knew for certain was that he and Uruha were skipping tomorrow. He needed time to process and deal with Kyo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki and the gang head to the mall.

Ruki loved his friends and always had. When he’d texted their group conversation about skipping they’d all jumped aboard. Even inviting Aoi, Reita and Kazuki on their adventure outside of school. Kazuki had declined but according to Shou, Aoi and Reita had been thrilled to get away from school for a day.

 

Which is how that day had found them at the mall.

 

Uruha, Kai and Shou were all raiding the jackets as Ruki stared at the hats. Trying one on as Heath smiled at him. Reita was watching Uruha while Aoi checked out their sunglasses.

 

“Having a good time?” Heath asked.

 

“I am.” Ruki smiled back, as he turned, “What do you think?”

 

“I think you should go with this one.” Heath said.

 

He replaced the hat on Ruki’s head with another as the brunette laughed. Ruki needed a day like this where it was just him hanging out with friends with no worries.

 

Sugizo and Ruka stood off to the side watching them which Ruki knew meant J was around somewhere as well. His oldest brother didn’t like leaving him alone anymore. Not since Kisaki had actually made contact.

 

“Ruki! We’re going to get food.” Uruha called to him, as he nodded.

 

Kai and Shou smiled at him and that’s when Ruki saw that Reita was carrying their bags. He laughed softly and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Go with them and get me something?” Ruki asked, seeing Heath grin, “Aoi will stay with me with Sugizo and Ruka.”

 

“You got it. See you in five?”

 

Ruki nodded as he took the hat off and went to the counter. Aoi stepped up beside him with a smile.

 

“I feel like we haven’t gotten to talk in a while.” Aoi said.

 

“We haven’t, have we.” Ruki frowned, “I’m sorry about that. It’s just been hectic...with Kyo and Kisaki.”

 

Paying for the item before they left the store.

 

“Is Kyo-”

 

“He’s still alive. My father said I get to decide what happens. I can’t bring myself to hurt him more than punching though.” Ruki told Aoi, honestly, “Yuu, are you ever going to be okay with what my family does?”

 

“Yes.” Aoi said, “I’m okay with it. I went home and thought long and hard about everything that’s been happening. And I realized Heath was right. If it comes down to your life or someone else’s then I’m going to save you every time. If that means doing things I’m not comfortable with then I will.”

 

Ruki looked at the older male in shock.

 

“Wait...seriously?” Ruki asked, “I’m surprised.”

 

“I want to date you, Ruki. I hate that Heath had the balls to ask you first but hey...that’s what I get for being a chickenshit right?”

 

Ruki stopped walking as he looked at his crush.

 

“Aoi-”

 

“Takanori.”

 

Ruki felt himself pale as Aoi tensed up.

 

“Aoi, go get Heath.” Ruki said softly, as Aoi shook his head, “Do as I say. Ruka and Sugizo won’t let anything happen to me.”

 

Aoi moved to go as Ruki turned to Kisaki.

 

“What? Are you following me?” Ruki asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Just wondering where my employee is. Know where he is?”

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, sorry.” Ruki said, as the male stepped closer to him, “I make a sound that Ruka and Sugizo don’t like you’ll hit the floor on the first floor faster than you can say fuck.”

 

“I wasn’t joking the other night when I said you looked like your mother.” Kisaki told him, “I might just keep you for myself-”

 

“Fuck off.” Ruki sneered, “You aren’t getting me-”

 

Kisaki went to touch Ruki as the teenager slapped his hand.

 

“Such a tough guy, right? Intimidating a teenager because you can’t do it to a grown man. I can’t wait for my father and Toshi to squash you like the bug you are.” Ruki said hatefully.

 

Ruki gasped when the male jerked him close by his arms. Ruka and Sugizo started to storm over after a nod from Ruki.

 

“Let me go.” Ruki said, sounding calmer than he felt.

 

“It’d be easy for me to just kill your little bodyguards and take you now-”

 

“Get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend.” Heath snapped.

 

Kisaki turned and looked at Heath with a laugh, “I’m not scared of you Heath. I was just talking to him when he made things ugly-”

 

“I doubt that.” Heath said, “Let go of him before Ruka and Sugizo make you. I promise they won’t mind making you into a pancake.”

 

Kisaki’s hands left Ruki suddenly as he backed up.

 

“Just think, Heath, if his little bodyguards had left with you.”

 

Ruki paled as he stepped back into Ruka; the older male guided him into Sugizo who hugged Ruki tightly.

 

“Good thing his bodyguards stick to him like glue.” Heath smirked, “You can fuck off now.”

 

Kisaki looked to Ruki who stared right back at him.

 

“Soon.”

 

When the yakuza head walked off Ruki felt tears slide down his face. And that’s when Ruki realized something that changed everything for him.

 

“I can’t—even have a day with my friends.” Ruki breathed harshly, as Sugizo’s hold on him tightened, “He’s been watching me all day. And he knows we have Kyo-”

 

“Calm down.” Heath said, taking Ruki from Sugizo, “Nothing happened outside of him verbally threatening you and holding your arms. That’s all that is _going_ to happen.”

 

“I told Aoi to get you.”

 

“And he did then immediately started beating himself up over leaving you.” Heath spoke gently, “He wants to be worthy of you. Slowly he’s realizing just what type of guy you need to date.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Ruki said, mindful of the two behind them, “I’m dating and am happy with you. Although—Ruka...Sugizo can you give us some space?”

 

The two nodded but the worry and stress didn’t leave their face as they all started to walk. Ruka and Sugizo walking at least twelve steps behind them.

 

“Don’t hate me for what I’m about to say.” Ruki said softly.

 

“I’d never hate you, Taka. What’s going on in your head?”

 

“I want to lose my virginity. And I don’t think that Aoi is going to want to do that when I’m dating someone.”

 

“Wait.” Heath said, suddenly stopping, “Stop and rewind. Taka, you’ve always been so serious about sex. Kisaki-”

 

“Is a much bigger threat then you want me to think he is. I’d rather remember my first time as something—special and not what he has planned.”

 

“Yes and I’ve known you long enough to know that you wanted it to be with Aoi.”

 

Ruki wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“Aoi won’t even come close to kissing me because he knows I’m not available. And you’re acting like it would be awful for my first time to be with you. Heath, I trust you more than some of my own friends. When I first got back I trusted you and Uruha. That was it for me. I love Kai and Shou but—they had to earn that trust.”

 

Heath looked flustered, “You have to be one hundred percent certain about it.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Ever since he talked to me at the party. My first time will be special to me because I get to choose who it’s with. And as much as I like Aoi, I don’t trust him to keep me safe. Not yet. And he’ll earn it but right now he’s still terrified about what my family does. He’s just getting better at hiding it.”

 

“Ruki...Kiyoharu has more people watching you than just Ruka and Sugizo.” Heath disclosed, “You never leave the house now without at least ten guards. Each at a different entrance to the mall. So if you do get taken then they can stop it.”

 

“You’re not listening to me.” Ruki said firmly, “It only takes one fuck up. Just _one_ and I’m gone. Please help me make the experience less horrible...give Kisaki one less thing to hold above my father’s head if he does take me.”

 

Heath looked at Ruki before he glanced back to a confused looking Ruka and Sugizo.

 

“Alright.” Heath muttered, “We’ll finish hanging out with the guys and then I’m making you dinner. If we’re doing this then we’ll do it right. I’m just sorry that I’m not Aoi-”

 

Ruki kissed Heath gently; holding his head carefully as he pulled away.

 

“I never want to hear you apologize for helping and protecting me. Yes, you’re not Aoi but you’re Heath. You’re still one of my best friends and the _only_ friend I have that knows just how insane this life is.”

 

“Ruki.” Heath whispered, as he leaned his forehead against the younger male’s, “I’ve loved you for so long that it’s going to be an honor to take your virginity. I just really want you to be sure. I don’t want you to hate me.”

 

“I could never hate you.” Ruki told him honestly, “And if I wasn’t sure about it I wouldn’t have mentioned it. I just thought you’d hate me for suggesting it. I know how you feel about me. I know you’ve had feelings for me for a long time. I don’t want you to think I’m using you.”

 

“I know you aren’t.” Heath said, “Come on, let’s go tell the others we’re going to head out. Your father is taking J and Miyavi out to dinner tonight anyways to celebrate a business deal. We’ll have the place to ourselves. Well besides the bodyguards.”

 

“I don’t care who knows. I just—it’s one less thing to be scared about. It’s one more thing to be happy about.”

 

“Let’s go.” Heath said, grabbing Ruki’s hand as they started to walk again.

 

Ruki stayed close to Heath; his heart pounding as he took a deep breath. Seeing his friends laughing as they threw food at one another was a heart warming sight.

 

“What took so long?” Reita asked.

 

The blonde sat next to Uruha as Ruki chewed on his bottom lip.

 

“Heath and I are heading out. You guys can fill Reita in.” Ruki told them, seeing Uruha’s eyes widen, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe.” Heath added, with a soft smile, “Later guys.”

 

He pulled Ruki away from them as the brunette smiled at him. He was nervous but it didn’t feel like it was going to devour him like it usually did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki is all nerves but so is Uruha.

Ruki smiled at his family as they stared at him. It was hard to be aloof about wanting them out of the house when it seemed they knew that. Heath was in his room trying to get things ready.

 

“What are you up to?” Kiyoharu asked.

 

“Nothing! I’m just excited to have the house to myself. Do you know how overwhelming it is to always have your family here? Especially with all the Kisaki insanity going on.”

 

Ruki leaned against the frame of the door with a grin.

 

“Alright, if that’s all it is. Be good and remember that we’re a phone call away if you need us.”

 

“I know that.” Ruki laughed, “Now get going before you lose your reservation.”

 

“Have fun.” Miyavi said, almost knowingly.

 

Ruki blushed as the three males left the house. Shutting and locking the door before punching in the code. Watching the light blink red before he went upstairs. He stopped and felt his mouth drop open. Heath had been up here by himself for the good part of thirty minutes.

 

Which was what made this spectacle even more amazing.

 

Candles were lit around the room and food was waiting on him on the vanity. Heath himself was sliding a movie into his tv.

 

“Wow.” Ruki said softly, as he shut the door, “This is amazing, Heath.”

 

“I told you I was going to do this right.” Heath said, going to Ruki and kissing him.

 

Ruki let the male lead him to the bed as they sat down. Ruki’s phone ringing as he stared at it. Leaning over and grabbing it as Heath went to make their plates.

 

“What’s up, Uruha?”

 

“ _Hey, so are you and Heath busy?”_

 

“We have plans tonight. Why?”

 

“ _Have five minutes to spare?”_

 

“For you? Always.” Ruki smiled, “Everything okay?”

 

“ _So...Reita asked me out.”_

 

Ruki’s mouth dropped open before he closed it.

 

“That’s awesome, Uruha!”

 

“ _No it’s not! I have nothing to wear! I thought I had my white vest but I don’t.”_

 

“It’s over here.” Ruki said, “You left it here last week.”

 

“ _Do you mind if I come over and grab it?”_

 

“Of course not.” Ruki laughed, “You have your key and know the code.”

 

“ _Thanks Taka! I’ll try not to disturb you too much!”_

 

“It’s fine, Kouyou.” Ruki told him, “Just let me know when you’re here and don’t forget to put the code in when you leave. To either door. And lock up.”

 

“ _Of course!”_

 

Ruki hung up as Heath walked over with their plates. The brunette put his phone down before taking his plate from the older male.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Reita finally got the balls to ask Uruha out.” Ruki smiled.

 

“Finally! How hard is he spazzing?”

 

“About a twenty edging on thirty.”

 

“Damn. Are you going to help him get ready?”

 

“I don’t know. I might. He’s been waiting on Reita to ask him out since—since before I was kidnapped.”

 

“Ruki-”

 

“I’ll eat in a minute. I’m going to go put his outfit together.” Ruki said, “That way he can chill out a little bit.”

 

“Taka-”

 

“I’m fine.” Ruki told him honestly, kissing Heath quickly.

 

He stood up and opened his door. Going down to Uruha’s room and walking in. Ruki went to the closet and grabbed the vest hanging there. Pulling off a shirt that he knew went well with it. A pair of jeans followed after with the pair of boots that Ruki knew made Uruha feel on top of the world.

 

Ruki laid it all out on the bed before going to the vanity. Snatching up the hair products there and going to the bathroom. Plugging in the straightener because he knew Uruha would want to make sure his hair was even more straight than before.

 

He went back into the room and slowed to a stop as a picture caught his eye. He smiled as he went up to it. Picking it up and sitting on Uruha’s bed.

 

It’d been taken two months before he’d been kidnapped. When Heath was still attending their school. Kyo had Kai on his shoulders; the pair making the silliest faces they could. Uruha and Shou mirrored the two on the other side. Heath and Ruki stood next to Aoi while Reita and Kazuki were in mid fall. While Heath couldn’t fucking stand Aoi and vice versa they’d still took the picture for all of them. Their team had won at touch football during gym. They’d all been so happy.

 

He looked at Aoi and Heath’s faces. They both were smiling but not at the camera. Ruki had told a joke before the picture had been taken. He didn’t remember what he’d said.

 

Reita had pissed Kazuki off which was why they were in mid fall.

 

He missed those days before fear had taken over him.

 

“Ruki?”

 

The brunette looked up to see Uruha who tilted his head.

 

“You laid out an outfit for me?”

 

“You were already spazzing hard enough.”

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

“Picture of all of us.” Ruki said, showing him, “Uruha, can I tell you something?”

 

“Duh.” Uruha laughed, as he shut the door, “We’re best friends, Taka. There isn’t anything you can’t tell me.”

 

“I’m going to have sex with Heath tonight.”

 

Uruha’s laugh cut off as he stared at Ruki in shock.

 

“What about Aoi?”

 

“Aoi is someone that I want but I can’t have. My father is always going to have enemies, Kouyou. What happens if the next person is worse than Kisaki? With Heath I have more protection and I can trust him. I mean, I trust him with my life. Why wouldn’t I trust him with my first time?”

 

“Because ever since we were twelve you said that you’d want Aoi to be your first. Why wouldn’t you want that to stay true-”

 

“Aoi knows I’m dating Heath. And I really do like Heath, Uruha. It isn’t just a passing fancy. Besides that, Kisaki approaching me in the mall today...he’s going to keep upping his game until he catches me. I’d rather not be a virgin when that happens.”

 

“I understand that but you’ve liked Aoi-”

 

“I’m with Heath, Kouyou. I made that decision knowing that Aoi would want to ask me out soon.”

 

“You did?”

 

“I did.” Ruki confirmed, “I think that somewhere in the last few months I came to the realization that I’m never going to get out of my family’s business. It’ll always follow me and I should deal with it.”

 

“You’re not even giving him a chance.”

 

“I’d get him killed. Heath knows how to survive. He’s done it all his life.” Ruki said, “Now stop questioning my motives about this.”

 

“Alright. I’ll respect your wishes. But I expect a full report on it.” Uruha said.

 

“Just like I expect one from you. How did he ask you out?”

 

Uruha started changing as he smiled at me.

 

“We were at the mall still and he pulled me back a few steps. Asked me out on a date because he’s always wanted to.”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“I thought so too.”

 

Ruki stood up and fixed his vest.

 

“Are you scared?” Uruha asked, “I mean, none of us have really done... _that_.”

 

“A little.” Ruki muttered, “With Heath it has to be better than with Kisaki.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“I’m going to go back to him. Lock up on your way out.”

 

Ruki smiled at Uruha before he left the room. Going back to his own and shutting the door. Heath smiled at him from the bed. Pausing the movie as he turned to him.

 

“Everything going alright?”

 

“Yeah he’s super excited. He’ll probably spend the night after.”

 

“We’ll save him some food then.”

 

Ruki slid onto the bed before he crawled onto Heath’s lap. Kissing the older male gently. Feeling Heath’s hands slide to Ruki’s hips. Gripping them just enough for Ruki to know they were there. Pulling away from Heath as he chewed on his bottom lip.

 

“Ruki! I’m heading out! I’ll be back in a few hours!”

 

Heath smiled at Ruki as they heard Uruha walk off.

 

“You’re a good friend.”

 

Ruki shrugged his shoulders as he kissed Heath again. The nerves he felt intensifying; letting Heath guide him onto the bed. Cradling the brunette carefully as Ruki finally felt his hands start to shake. Heath pulled back with a frown.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I am.”

 

Nuzzling Ruki’s face gently as they kissed again. Ruki’s body relaxing when Heath rubbed the small of his back. His eyes fluttered shut as his hand went to the older male’s face.

 

Tilting his body into Heath’s when one hand left his hip and went to the button of his jeans. Gasping out softly as he pulled back from him.

 

“We can always stop.”

 

“No we can’t.” Ruki said, “I want to do this. I’m just nervous.”

 

Heath caressed Ruki’s face, “You aren’t ready for this though.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Maybe but if we force this then you aren’t going to get into it. You definitely won’t enjoy it either. Let’s bench it until you’re ready. Okay?”

 

Ruki smiled at Heath, “You’re too good to me.”

 

“Someone needs to be.” Heath said, “Now come on, let’s finish the movie and eat.”

 

Ruki would forever appreciate Heath for his timing and sensitivity. Without it Ruki wasn’t sure where he’d be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's paranoia reaches new levels; Uruha and Kai are faced with an awful decision.

Ruki didn’t like it that Heath was gone for a few days. Not while Kisaki was still such a threat to his family. The brunette chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to pay attention to the movie that Uruha and Kai had put on. Shou had been avoiding him like the plague and Ruki couldn’t blame his friend. Hells, he wished Uruha and Kai would run away screaming as well but they wouldn’t.

 

Aoi, Reita and Kazuki leaned against the other couch; all three watching the movie with a look of deep concentration on their faces.

 

Ruki stood up as his friends looked at him.

 

“I’m going to get something to drink. I’ll be back.” he announced, adding softer for Uruha and Kai, “I just need a few minutes.”

 

Going into the kitchen and looking at his father’s guards preparing dinner for them all.

 

“Out!” Ruki said, as Ruka and Sugizo stared at him in shock, “Get out!”

 

They each left the kitchen as Ruki leaned against the counter. He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a shaky breath. Nothing they were doing was taking his mind off of Kisaki. In fact it made him think of the male more.

 

“You alright, little brother?”

 

Ruki watched Miyavi walk into the kitchen with a gentle smile. It was meant to reassure but it didn’t do what it was meant to.

 

“Just wondering how we’re doing with Kisaki. Want to know when I can stop being scared to leave my own house.”

 

Miyavi flinched, “Dad and Toshi are doing their best, Taka. It’s just harder-”

 

“Slowly I’m coming to the realization that Kisaki is going to find a way to take me.” Ruki said, as Miyavi’s eyes widened, “Why delay the inevitable...hells he might be kinder if I just give myself up.”

 

“Takanori!”

 

“Or maybe I could opt for plan b...it was a great plan right when I got back from Tora’s...stops all these fucking thoughts in my mind at least.”

 

“What’s plan b?”

 

“You know what it is.” Ruki laughed, as his brother came up to him, “You _know_ Miyavi...he’s going to kill me. He won’t fuck up like Tora.”

 

“Shut up! No he won’t.” Miyavi said fiercely, as Ruki shoved him back, “Taka, listen to me-”

 

“I’m done listening to you. We’re no closer to killing Kisaki today than we were two weeks ago. I just have to accept that, right? My birthday is tomorrow, Miyavi. What do you think is going to happen at my party?”

 

“We’ve set up guards and-”

 

“I had guards with me the day that Tora took me too. They died.” Ruki said, suddenly terrifyingly serious, “What if next time it’s Ruka and Sugizo? Or Yoshiki and Keiyuu...I couldn’t handle that. I don’t want people to die protecting me. J would be destroyed if he lost his lover or best friend as would you.”

 

“We would be thrice destroyed if we lost you, Takanori. You’re our little brother and we’ve disappointed you enough for a lifetime-”

 

“Don’t you think it’d be worth it if I was gone?” Ruki asked, seeing Miyavi pale but not noticing J walk in, “Don’t you think it would be easier if the weakest link in the Matsumoto family was dead? I think it would be at least. That way no one can use me against my family ever again. It’d be simple too because then you wouldn’t-”

 

“Shut up.” J said, his voice shaky, as Ruki turned, “Your death is never an answer. You aren’t the weakest Matsumoto, Takanori. If you were you would have broken from Tora’s torture. As it is-”

 

“I have post traumatic stress disorder from it. An eating disorder and-”

 

“But you didn’t fracture from it.” J snapped, tears falling from his eyes, “You aren’t getting taken by him, Takanori-”

 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Jun.” Ruki said, “It’d give me a reason to hate you and I don’t want that. If you’ll excuse me I should probably get back to my friends-”

 

“When are you going to start eating again?” Miyavi asked, as Ruki froze, “That’s why I came in here...to ask you. You’re skipping meals and I know you aren’t eating with Uruha because he _told_ me you’d been eating with us. But you haven’t been Taka.”

 

“I have been...it just hasn’t been a lot.”

 

“Liar.” Miyavi said, “I’ve made sure to have someone down here around the clock in case you did get hungry. Taka, why-”

 

“Can we please just not?” Ruki asked, as he watched both of his brothers, “I don’t have an appetite because I’m living in constant fear.”

 

“So it isn’t because you think you’re—um..”

 

“It isn’t, trust me. Heath doesn’t let an hour go by now that he knows what Tora said to me where he doesn’t tell me that I’m beautiful and skinny and perfect.” Ruki smiled softly, as his brothers looked shocked, “I used to think telling him would be bad because he’d go even more overprotective but it was a good idea. Heath’s never lied to me in all the time we’ve known one another. Uruha, Kai and Shou have so they wouldn’t be believable in that line. Heath though...is.”

 

Ruki grabbed two bottles of vodka.

 

“Now, I’m going back to my friends and we’re going to act like normal teenagers. Let’s just forget about this conversation and pretend that I didn’t suggest dying was an option for me, alright? Awesome!”

 

Ruki went back into the living room with the two bottles as his friends stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“So...booze?” Kai asked.

 

“Booze.” Ruki affirmed, as Kazuki frowned.

 

“I have to get going actually. My parents gave me a curfew of ten.” Kazuki told them.

 

“Do you want Yoshiki to drive you home?” Ruki offered, as Kazuki smiled.

 

“That’d be awesome, Ruki!”

 

“Just tell him you need a ride. He should be right outside the door.” Ruki smiled, as Kazuki left the room.

 

“So why are we introducing booze to the party?” Reita asked.

 

“Because I’m sick of worrying about shit.” Ruki told him, “Last time that happened I drank until I couldn’t think anymore! So it sounds like a great idea now.”

 

“I won’t argue with that!” Kai said, smiling as he took one of the bottles.

 

Ruki opened his own and poured it in his empty cup. Uruha moved to the floor to sit next to Reita as Kai joined them. Aoi taking up Uruha’s spot on the couch as he poured some into his own cup.

 

“So, where is Heath at?” Aoi asked.

 

“Figuring out where Kisaki’s weak points are so he can kill him.” Ruki said, not seeing the shocked looks from the three people in the room, “He’s about as sick of me being threatened as I am.”

 

“I am too.” Aoi said softly, “I hope he’s successful then.”

 

“Do you?” Ruki asked, glancing at Aoi, “Or are you hoping he gets killed in the process?”

 

“Takanori!” Uruha exclaimed in shock.

 

“What? I’m sick of everyone around me lying all the damn time. Do you hope he’s successful or do you hope he dies?” Ruki asked Aoi, who looked at Ruki in horror, “I know you still want to date me but the only thing that stands in the way of it is Heath. And you hate Heath anyways for breathing so I bet you hope he fails.”

 

“Him failing means Kisaki’s one step closer to getting you.” Aoi said slowly, “And I don’t hope for that at all, even if I hate Heath.”

 

Ruki laughed harshly, “Oh please, if my family has it their way I’ll be locked up in this house for the rest of my life. He can’t get me within these four walls, Yuu.”

 

“I’d never wish for someone to die just to have you, Takanori.” Aoi said fiercely.

 

“Sure you wouldn’t.” Ruki scoffed, as he stood up, “Just like Kyo wouldn’t betray me when we’d been best friends for years. Just like Shou would never be too scared to stay away from me, right? You’re only human, Yuu...it’s okay to admit it.”

 

He went to the window and looked outside.

 

“Takanori, are you alright?” Uruha asked softly, as he got up, “I’ve never seen you so cold before. Reita...Aoi can you give us the room?”

 

Kai stood up slowly as well while the two males left.

 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Ruki said, “I feel like I’m losing my mind I feel so paranoid. And Aoi just keeps watching me...like I’m suddenly going to tell him that Heath and I are broken up. Maybe I am an idiot.”

 

“You aren’t an idiot-”

 

“All of you should do like Shou is and stay far away from me-”

 

“That’ll work for Shou and Kai, but not me. Kisaki has seen me with you, Taka.” Uruha said, “I’m still in the crosshairs-”

 

“Then leave the country! I can get Yoshiki to charter a private plane for you and your families. You can go to America and just—lay low until this is over!”

 

“Taka—we could never do that.” Kai said softly, “You’re our best friend.”

 

“But you should! Don’t you see I’ll just get you killed!” Ruki whimpered, “Look at Kyo! I never thought he’d betray me and he did...and in this case...I give you guys permission to do it.”

 

Both of his friends looked horrified by the idea.

 

“I couldn’t-”

 

“You should. If he threatens your parents or your sister Kai...you should do it. Uruha...the same goes for you.” Ruki muttered, as his friends hugged him tightly, “I’m not worth being killed over. Kisaki won’t torture like Tora would have—he’d sell you off to the highest bidder and that’d be it. Your only way out would be if someone who bought you killed you. I can’t—I can’t handle that. Please don’t make me responsible for that.”

 

“Then we’ll piss Kisaki off enough for him to kill us.” Uruha said softly, still holding onto Ruki, “I’d rather face either of those than let you get hurt again. You almost didn’t survive it-”

 

“And you wouldn’t at all, Kouyou.” Ruki said, looking at the blonde with tears in his eyes, “Kisaki wouldn’t kill me until my father did everything he was told to do. That gives them enough time to rescue me if it happens. What’s—you know what the difference is between you two and Kyo?”

 

“We’re better dressed?”

 

“Classier?”

 

“Hotter?”

 

“Definitely better mannered-”

 

Ruki laughed softly, “You’ll give me the heads up if you’re approached. That gives me time to let the right people know. Gives me time to prepare myself for it.”

 

Uruha frowned, “Wait...so you’re hoping we’re approached so we can tell you when to expect it?”

 

Kai and Uruha looked at each other.

 

“Taka-”

 

“It makes the most sense doesn’t it? That way I’m not so paranoid-”

 

“What if he doesn’t approach us, Takanori?” Kai asked.

 

“Then all the better. But if he does I can prepare.” Ruki said, as his two friends frowned, “It’s either that or you both getting on a jet to America. One or the other.”

 

“That’s—that’s not fair.” Uruha said sadly, “Betray you or flee. Those aren’t really good choices and what would your father and brothers do to us if they knew?”

 

“I’ll let them know beforehand.”

 

“I don’t like this.” Kai muttered.

 

“Agree or flee?”

 

“Agree.” Kai said.

 

“Agree, but I’m doing this so petulantly.” Uruha pouted.

 

Ruki didn’t care about that as long as his friends stayed alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's birthday party comes with many surprises.

Ruki sat on his bed looking at his school work. His party was in under an hour and yet he was locked up in his bedroom. Had been since after his conversation with Uruha and Kai last night. He leaned against the headboard and sighed. Getting out of bed as he went to his window. He had heard cars starting to pull up nearly twenty minutes ago. He sat at the window and looked as Aoi got out of his car with Reita and Kazuki. Ruki leaned his head against the wall heavily.

 

He really didn’t want to have a birthday party. He just wanted to stay in his room and stay away from everyone.

 

“Taka.”

 

Ruki glanced at the door as he heard the knob jiggle.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you going to come down soon?”

 

“Do I have a choice, Miyavi?”

 

“Of course you do. However, it’s my job as your brother to remind you how many friends you have coming.”

 

“So Uruha, Kai and Aoi’s little bunch?” Ruki asked, with a smirk.

 

“And a ton of others. Come on Taka, you only turn seventeen once.”

 

“Fine.” Ruki sighed, “I’ll be out in a few.”

 

Standing up and going to his closet. Looking through it before grabbing a pair of black pants. A white shirt and black leather jacket followed it. Changing into the clothes before he went to sit in front of his vanity. He watched his reflection before someone else knocked on the door.

 

“Yes?” Ruki asked.

 

“May I come in?”

 

Ruki perked up at the sound of Heath’s voice. Standing up and going to the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

 

“Damn, you are a sight for very sore eyes.” Heath told him, as Ruki went back to his vanity, “I’m shocked you’re not downstairs yet.”

 

“It isn’t from Miyavi and J’s lack of trying I assure you.” Ruki said, as he started to put his eyeliner on, “They’ve been bugging me for an hour to get ready and get downstairs. I’m just not in the mood to party.”

 

“I don’t blame you, Taka. It’s been a rough few weeks.”

 

Ruki smiled at the older male in the mirror as he continued doing his makeup.

 

“Toshi and Kiyoharu are both downstairs. There are guards on top of guards masked as guests to our parents. There’s also two convenient road blocks before you get to the property. They’ve been doing full car searches.”

 

Ruki’s eyes widened as he looked at Heath; turning to look at the male who smiled at him.

 

“We don’t want you to get hurt. So Toshi and Kiyoharu stayed up a lot this last week calling in favors to make sure this party was safe.” Heath said, “And I tried to pin down Kisaki’s location which I failed to do. However, that’s why we overkilled the security for this.”

 

“I keep forgetting that we have more allies than enemies.”

 

“I know you have. Which is also why I want to talk real quick about how you’ve been handling the pressure.” Heath said, hinting without saying anything.

 

“Uruha told you?”

 

“He did. It’s a good idea, Takanori. However, I will say that I hate that you feel like you had to make them decide that.”

 

“I don’t want someone else to die because of me. I had two guards that died the day that Tora took me.” Ruki muttered, “I won’t let another family go through that all because of me.”

 

“You realize that these people know what they’re signing up for, right?”

 

“I don’t care if they do or not. That doesn’t excuse someone dying for me.” Ruki said strongly, as he stood up and went back to his closet, “I don’t want Kisaki to kill someone that I know again, Heath.”

 

“I know you don’t but these people love you Ruki. They’ve watched you grow up from a baby.” Heath told him, while Ruki shoved his feet into some boots, “That means they’re going to do a lot of things for you. That is something you need to get used to.”

 

“I don’t think I ever will.” Ruki muttered, as he fixed his jacket, “How do I look?”

 

Heath smiled at Ruki as he stood up and went to the brunette.

 

“Entirely gorgeous and beautiful.” Heath told him, “And you’re skinnier than when I left.”

 

It wasn’t said accusingly but that didn’t stop Ruki from blushing as he looked down.

 

“I haven’t been hungry lately. Every time I look at food I just—can’t eat. I hate it because Miyavi’s noticed and so has Uruha which means they all know.” Ruki said, leaning into the hand that Heath put on his face, “And I don’t want them to worry.”

 

“Then do us all a favor and eat something tonight.” Heath said, kissing Ruki’s forehead, “Come on, let’s get down there before J and Miyavi come bug you again.”

 

Ruki took Heath’s hand as they walked out of his room. Heading downstairs as the brunette held onto the older male tighter. This many people in his house was never a welcome thing. He remembered hating having more than ten people in the house that were from school even before he was kidnapped.

 

“Remember to smile.” Heath said gently, as Ruki smiled at him.

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

Ruki was proud of himself that he didn’t jump. He just let his smile widen as they went to the middle of the room. The brunette’s eyes immediately fell onto his father and brothers. They were all three smiling at him.

 

The music was loud enough that Ruki could barely hear what Heath was saying next to him. He just let the male lead him over to Uruha and Kai.

 

“Happy birthday, Takanori.”

 

“Thanks, guys.” Ruki told them, “How long has everyone been here?”

 

“About half an hour.” Uruha told him.

 

“So you’re definitely fashionably late.”

 

“Good.” Ruki joked, falling into the facade from school, “Oh good fucking—who invited Gackt?”

 

“That’s a good question.” Heath muttered, “I’ll go escort him out-”

 

“No it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting him.” Ruki said, holding onto Heath’s arm, “Let’s just enjoy a stress free night.”

 

The smile that lit up not only Heath’s face but Uruha and Kai’s was worth all the discomfort he felt tonight.

 

“Dance with me?” Heath asked, as Ruki nodded.

 

Heath and Ruki walked to the small dance floor his family had made. Ruki letting Heath hold him close as he leaned his head against the male’s shoulder.

 

“You’re not having fun and you just got here.” Heath muttered.

 

“I’m trying, Heath and that’s all I can do.”

 

He was dipped by the older male who sighed.

 

“Kisaki isn’t coming.” Heath swore.

 

He pulled Ruki up and held him gently. Swaying from side to side as they leaned their foreheads together. The brunette kept looking around with a smile. Playing the part as he leaned closer to Heath.

 

“You’re right...I’m just paranoid. Plus if I worry then it causes my family to worry. With that being said, let’s get something to eat.”

 

Heath’s large smile made Ruki return it with a kiss to the cheek.

 

“I do so love you saying that.”

 

Ruki took Heath’s hand and went to the table. Heath pouring them drinks as the brunette made their plates. They went back over to the others as Ruki started to eat. The shock on Uruha’s face quickly turned into delight. The blonde stealing food from Heath’s plate with a grin.

 

“It’s great seeing you back to your old self, Ruki.” Aoi said, walking over, “This party is amazing by the way.”

 

“Well it _is_ my birthday after all.” Ruki told him, “Do you know who invited Gackt?”

 

Aoi shook his head, “No, to my knowledge he wasn’t invited and then told me he wasn’t coming.”

 

Ruki frowned, “What an asshole.”

 

Aoi laughed, “Imagine being related to him.”

 

“Don’t wish that on anyone.” Ruki joked, as they all laughed.

 

“Takanori and Heath.”

 

Ruki stared at Kamijo in sheer shock; Heath’s mouth was agape as they stared at the male.

 

“Holy—when the hell were you let back into the country?” Ruki asked, handing his food and drink to Uruha so he could hug the blonde.

 

“My dear mother let me come back.” Kamijo told him, “Rami’s less of a bitch than she used to be, who knew?”

 

“Careful now, she’s about to marry my father.” Ruki said, pulling away.

 

“I mean, I won’t comment about Kiyoharu’s taste but it rhymes with puck.”

 

Heath hugged Kamijo as the blonde returned it.

 

“Uruha, Kai do you not remember me?”

 

“Vaguely.” Uruha told him, “Did you attend school with us?”

 

“No, he went to a different school in Yokohama but he came here on weekends to hang out.” Heath said, “Damn Kamijo, you didn’t even text us to let us know you were gone.”

 

“To be fair, Rami took my cell phone and shipped me to Canada. Do you know what’s in Canada? Hockey, maple syrup and moose. It was absolute hell.”

 

“Sounds like it!” Kai laughed.

 

“Can I have this dance, Ruki?”

 

“You’d have to ask my boyfriend.” Ruki grinned.

 

Kamijo turned to Aoi, “Is that you or Heath?”

 

“Heath.” Aoi said, petulantly.

 

“Then Heath can I treat your boyfriend to a birthday dance?”

 

Heath tilted his head, “Fine by me, just don’t break him.”

 

Ruki snorted as he let Kamijo lead him out to the floor.

 

Kamijo’s hand fell on the small of Ruki’s back with a smile as they started to slow dance.

 

“So how have you actually been? I wanted to come back after the incident but Rami said it was best to stay away.” Kamijo frowned.

 

“Well she was right. I wasn’t fit for company up until about four weeks ago. I mean, I could hang out with my friends just fine but I wasn’t—hells I’m still not the same person, Kamijo.”

 

“I can work with that.” Kamijo said, dipping him, “You must be saner though because you’re dating Heath which holy shit dude, nice one.”

 

“It made Toshi and Kiyoharu vastly pleased as an added benefit. And with my situation now...I am starting to regret it.”

 

“Because of Kisaki?”

 

Ruki looked at Kamijo who smiled softly.

 

“Rami wouldn’t let me come home without being very prepared.”

 

“For good reason. My situation isn’t the best right now.”

 

“I’ve heard what he said.” Kamijo said, his grip tightening, “Which is why I’m here. Strength in numbers when it comes to the bastardly trio.”

 

Ruki laughed loudly, “I forgot that nickname! We really were jerks when we were younger.”

 

“Correction, Heath and I were jerks. You, my dear Takanori, were the shoulder angel to our rebellion.”

 

“I wasn’t that good.” Ruki snorted.

 

Kamijo leading them in a new dance.

 

“So was it your idea to come home in the first place or?”

 

“Actually J called me and told me that things were hot here when it concerned you. And considering I wasn’t here to help the last time things went to hell I didn’t want to let you down again.”

 

“Kamijo, you were sent away. And again, I wasn’t the same when I came back.” Ruki said quietly, “I’m just happy you’re back. Heath’s missed the hell out of you. Then again, you are his best friend.”

 

“Which is another reason why I’m going to make sure you get out of this alive. And that’s why my present to you is Kisaki’s location.”

 

Ruki’s eyes widened, “What? Heath couldn’t find him for days.”

 

“I contacted a few people in a couple of different gangs down in his territory. One of them knew that he was in Yokohama. He’s laying low until he can grab you. Too bad for him, I knew that and immediately told the right people.”

 

“How _did_ my father react to you being home?”

 

“He looked furious until I told him where Kisaki was.”

 

Ruki laughed and for the first time that night as he glanced at Heath and then Uruha, believed he was going to have a great night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's after party doesn't go exactly as planned.

Ruki watched J push Miyavi in the pool; Uruha shoving J in right after with a giggle. The after party was more fun than the actual, if Ruki was honest. Everyone had gone home a little under an hour ago which meant the brunette could act like himself.

 

Kiyoharu and Toshi had both retired for the night. They wanted the boys to be able to have fun without their parents dragging the mood down.

 

He laughed when Heath screeched when Ruka ducked him under the water.

 

“Come on, Taka!” Kai said, pulling on the brunette’s hand, “Come play!”

 

“I’m fine right here.” Ruki said warmly.

 

Kai sighed before he gave up and tackled Uruha into the pool. Ruki giggled at his two friends as they fought in the water. This was the lighthearted affair he’d wanted. Not the people from school who didn’t understand privacy.

 

Ruki tilted his head to the side as he watched them all.

 

He stood up and walked inside to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and pouring some soda into it. He took a sip and sighed. He rubbed his face with a roll of his head.

 

When he heard a door shut he turned around.

 

“Father?”

 

Ruki frowned as he went into the living room.The brunette went into the foyer a moment later and looked at the front door. Going to it and touching the lock on the wood. It was unlocked which wasn’t normal. However, Ruka, Sugizo and Yoshiki were in charge of the patrol of the grounds.

 

Opening the door as he went outside. He was going to relieve them from their duty for the night. It was getting late and the other guards should know how to run the show by now.

 

Walking past the cars searching out one of the three unholy trinity.

 

“Ruka?” Ruki asked, looking at the grounds.

 

It was so barren outside. Ruki frowned as he finally got to the only guard he’d seen outside.

 

“Hey Hizaki, where is everyone?” Ruki asked, “Ruka, Sugizo and Yoshiki wouldn’t be this far out.”

 

Hizaki smiled, “They went to bed about half an hour ago. Your father came out and relieved them.”

 

“But my father retired an hour ago.” Ruki said.

 

“Maybe it was an hour ago. I haven’t really looked at the time since the guests started to leave.” Hizaki said, “Hey, question for you Ruki. Are things going well between J and Sugizo?”

 

“To my knowledge they are.” Ruki said, almost tiredly, “Hizaki, you should move on from my brother. Trust me, you deserve someone who isn’t going to ignore you at your own birthday party.”

 

“That was just one time.”

 

“The point still stands. I love my brother, Hizaki...but he treats people like shit. With the exception of Ruka and Sugizo. But that’s only because they’ve known each other since they were in diapers.”

 

Hizaki laughed softly, “You’re so much nicer than your family, Takanori. It’s a shame.”

 

“What is?”

 

“That Kisaki wants to hurt you.” Hizaki said, “That the guards have all been drugged.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ruki asked, backing up.

 

“You know I’ve been in love with your brother for nine years. _Nine years_ , Ruki. Do you know what that does to someone when the feelings aren’t returned?”

 

“I know.” Ruki told him, “But I’m not my brother.”

 

“No but what hurts you hurts him.”

 

“Yes but what hurts me hurts you.” Ruki said, “You realize that it’s not only my father that will hurt you but the other yakuza heads that my father’s befriended as well.”

 

“It’ll be worth it.”

 

Ruki turned to run as he ran into someone immediately. Feeling something enter his neck as he looked at a needle leaving his skin.

 

“Happy birthday, Takanori.” Hizaki said, while Ruki gave him a disbelieving look.

 

Ruki hit the guy in front of him before making a run for it. Hearing when he was being chased as he was slammed into a car.

 

“No!” Ruki screamed, “J! Miyavi!”

 

Struggling against the male as his head was slammed into the car.

 

“Help!”

 

Fear settled into Ruki’s stomach. He felt tears slide down his face before he heard running footsteps. Groaning as he leaned heavily against the car. His sight distorting as he tried to get away sluggishly. Whimpering when the man yanked him away from it.

 

“Hey! Let him go!”

 

The brunette tried to pull away from his attacker. Wanted to run but it was like his limbs wouldn’t listen to him.

 

Watching through hazy eyes as the male was tackled. Feeling his legs give out from under him as he hit the ground. His fingers grasped at the ground as he tried to get up; tried to move away from the fight next to him.

 

“Ruki!”

 

Felt someone slide next to him as he was lifted up. His head falling back as he groaned and tried to move away from the person.

 

“Let go.”

 

“Ruki, it’s okay you’re safe.”

 

Ruki recognized Uruha’s voice as he groaned softly again.

 

“I don’t feel good.”

 

“What happened?” Uruha said gently.

 

Ruki finally leaned into his friend who held him carefully.

 

“Needle...everything is so weird looking.” Ruki muttered.

 

He felt himself being lifted up as he tilted to the side. Being steadied immediately as he breathed out sharply.

 

Feeling his legs being lifted out from under him as he was cradled gently in someone’s arms.

 

“I got you, Ruki.” Heath whispered.

 

“I’m so dizzy.” Ruki told him.

 

“I know you are. Uruha, get him some water.”

 

Watched the surroundings pass by as he shut his eyes.

 

“No, Ruki, stay awake.” Heath told him, “You need to drink some water. Come on, keep those gorgeous eyes open for me.”

 

“Can’t...hurts.”

 

Trying to take a steady breath as he felt everything go black.

 

Heath readjusted his hold on the brunette before he looked to J and Miyavi who were gripping onto Hizaki while Kiyoharu and Toshi were handling the male that had Ruki against the car.

 

“Where the hell were Ruka and the others?” Heath asked.

 

“Shit.” J muttered, “Let’s get these guys tied up and then figure it out.”

 

Uruha frowned, “I’ll go look for them. Kai can come with me. Miyavi can get the water.”

 

“Here take this.” J said, handing Kai a gun, “Call us if something happens.”

 

“We will.”

 

Heath carried Ruki inside; heading upstairs to the brunette’s room. Laying him down on the bed and trying to wake him up.

 

Heath left the room and went downstairs. Going into the kitchen at the same time that Uruha and Kai did.

 

“The guards are starting to wake up. They were tranquilized.”

 

“This was about scaring us.” Heath said, “If we get scared enough then we’ll put more guards on Ruki which will suffocate him and then make him run away.”

 

“I was terrified when I saw him against the car.” Uruha told him.

 

“I noticed when you ran for the fucker and tackled him off your best friend.”

 

Uruha rose a brow, “You do realize that the only person that I have ever relied on is Ruki, right? Sorry Kai, but Ruki’s been there for me every single day since we’ve met. My parents don’t give a damn about me, Heath. Why do you think I’m always here? Because Ruki doesn’t want me to be by myself. He’s paranoid something bad will happen to me because people know who he is. We’ve been like brothers, so yes I threw myself at those assholes. Because I wasn’t going to risk him getting kidnapped. I didn’t take it well the first time and I wouldn’t again. If it’s my life or his, I’ll choose his every single time. That’s what friendship is.”

 

“Agreed.” Kai said, “And no offense taken, Kou.”

 

The two friends smiled at one another.

 

“I wasn’t saying that out of jealousy.” Heath said softly, “I just meant-”

 

“We got what you meant but it doesn’t matter.” Uruha said, “I get that you’re in love with him, Heath. But I’ve known him a lot longer and have been here through the bad and good times. And the last time it was bad I thought my best friend _might_ kill himself. I don’t want to see him like that ever again.”

 

The older male flinched, “That’s a...good point. I wanted to be here, Kouyou.”

 

“I know you did, but you weren’t. We were so yeah, we’re allowed to want to kill the assholes that come for him.”

 

“Agreed.” Heath sighed, “It was just...it was too close you guys. Seeing him that limp—”

 

“Why do you think I hit that guy at a forty.” Uruha said, “But when Kisaki finds out that his plan failed twice over...what do you think is going to happen.”

 

“His father wants to find Kisaki by the end of next week. However, none of us will be here to see it.”

 

“Why?” Kai asked, tilting his head.

 

“I was going to tell you guys and Ruki in the morning but now is fine. Kiyoharu, Toshi and myself along with J and Miyavi are taking all of us on Toshi’s super yacht for about two weeks.”

 

“What?” Uruha asked, with wide eyes, “Heath, we’ve missed so much school-”

 

“Which is why his father and Toshi paid them very well for the absences. Ruki can’t be snatched away from us in the middle of an ocean. Not with all the guards we’ll have on deck.”

 

Uruha and Kai stared at one another before they nodded.

 

“We’ll go pack for ourselves and Ruki so we can head out first thing.”

 

Both hoping that this would go smoothly and Ruki could _finally_ relax.


End file.
